


The Sleeping Prince

by BunnyMask



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), F/F, Fantasy, Knight Riku (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Multi, Prince Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Royalty, True Love, True Love's Kiss, kairi/xion (kingdom hearts) - Freeform, sea salt trio, this will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: {On Hiatus}Prince Sora was asleep in bed. Riku and Kairi looked at him. There was something strange about his sleep. It was scary how still he was, how slow his breathing was."I've tried everything at my disposal, but it seems we'll have to lean on the power of True Love. That's the reason I called you here.""True Love?" Kairi fidgeted with her hands. "We hardly know each other.""Sometimes feelings develop quickly and it doesn't have to be mutual. It doesn't even have to be romantic."Riku clenched his fist. It didn't have to be mutual...
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Waking the Prince: Sir Riku goes Yen Sid's Tower for an emergency.
> 
> 2\. A Royal Invitation: Prince Sora extends an invitation to the ballet.
> 
> 3\. The Castle Tour: Princess Kairi takes a tour of her new home.

_Waking the Prince_

It was a cold and dreary morning. Admittedly, mornings always felt like that when the Prince wasn’t around. He was like sunshine, he brightened and warmed every place he went. The day began with the Queen telling Sir Riku to keep an eye out for the Prince. He snuck out in the middle of the night or early morning...again. Riku sighed. The Prince should grow out of these disappearing acts. He was already twenty-one. The Queen didn’t seem particularly bothered or worried though. There probably wasn’t anything to worry about anyway. It was obvious to everyone that the Prince started going out more when his fiance had arrived at Crown Castle last week. The Queen thought they needed to get to know each other since in a few months the Prince would be moving to her kingdom and living there permanently. The Prince seemed to disagree by how often his fiance was alone.

“Sir Riku,” and there she was now, “I heard Prince Sora is gone again this morning.”

“Yes,” Riku nodded, “At the wizard’s tower again, no doubt.”

“I see,” Princess Kairi smoothed her skirts before sitting next to Riku. They were in the courtyard. She pressed her hands to the bench. “He doesn’t like me much does he?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Riku looked away. “Has he been unkind to you?”

“No, he’s been very kind and friendly,” she looked up, “but I just get the feeling that I’m bothering him.” She sighed.

Riku wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t exactly great at comforting people.

“I’m sure he’ll warm up to you,” Riku looked down at his hands.

A bird flew into the courtyard. It wasn’t a normal bird, it was made of light. The bird landed on Riku’s head. It leaned down and put a slip of paper in Princess Kairi’s hand. Then it flew off. Princess Kairi unfolded it and read it out loud:

“To the Prince’s Fiance:

The Prince has found himself in a bind and needs immediate assistance.

Please come to my tower,

Yen Sid”

She looked at Riku. “Should we tell the Queen?”

Riku stood up. “She’s at congress. I will take you to the wizard’s tower if you’d like.”

She nodded. “Let’s go then.”

The Wizard's tower was on the outskirts of the kingdom, deep into the woods where it was wet and soggy. Sir Riku was as careful as he could be with his horse while still rushing. Princess Kairi held onto him the best she could, despite the lack of grips on his armor. Whenever Riku felt her slipping, he slowed down. It wouldn't be good for the Prince's fiance to get hurt.

The wizard was waiting outside when they arrived. He led them to the top of the tower. Prince Sora was asleep in bed. Riku and Kairi looked at him. There was something strange about his sleep. It was scary how still he was, how slow his breathing was.

"He had an accident in the potion lab," Yen Sid shook his head. "The combination of potions he spilled put him into a deep sleep. I've tried everything at my disposal, but it seems we'll have to lean on the power of True Love. That's the reason I called you here."

"True Love?" Kairi fidgeted with her hands. "We hardly know each other."

Riku looked at the Prince. This was exactly the type of mess he always got himself into. He was already studying magic with Merlin, why did he need another tutor? And if he really wanted to study magic so badly that he needed two tutors then there were plenty of wizards in town. 

"Sometimes feelings develop quickly and it doesn't have to be mutual. It doesn't even have to be romantic."

He clenched his fist. It didn't have to be mutual...

"So I should...?" Kairi looked at Sora.

"There are many ways to distribute True Love, loving words, physical contact, even positive thought, and intentions, but the quickest and most efficient way has always been a---"

Riku leaned down and pressed his lips to the Prince's.

"---kiss."

Riku pulled away to both of them staring at him. He took a moment. He'd just kissed the Prince in front of his fiance. "Sorry," he averted his gaze. "I doubt it will work anyway, your highness."

Sora gasped for air and jolted upright. He took in his surroundings. "Sir Riku, Princess Kairi, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"You put yourself to sleep," Kairi approached him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"That's good," she smiled, "you have Sir Riku to thank for that."

"He's always looking out for me," he smiled. "What'd you have to do? Go on a quest for magical ingredients?"

Riku was already at the stairs. "Nothing that interesting, my lord. I kissed you."

"You…" Sora put his fingers to his lips. "You kissed me!? While I was asleep?"

"Sorry," he started down the stairs, "it won't happen again."

"Wait a minute!" Sora jumped out of bed and followed him down the stairs. "Riku!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Where are you going? You can't just say you kissed me and leave!"

"I'm returning to the castle. My shift begins soon."

"And how are we supposed to get home?"

"Use whatever secret passage you always take to get out here."

"So, you know about that?" Sora rubbed the back of his head.

Riku didn't respond. How would he not know? The Prince had always played around in the castle's secret passageways.

"Riku," Sora looked up at him and stood on his toes. "That was my first kiss and I'd like it to at least experience it."

"That'd be highly inappropriate." Riku opened the door, "besides it hardly counted as a kiss."

He started out. Sora grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

Sora released him. Riku continued out. 

Once he made it to his horse, he buried his face in his hands. He’d kissed the Prince, on his mouth, in front of his fiance! He had butterflies in his stomach and a pounding in his head. It had worked! He couldn’t see his own face but knew he must’ve been blushing. He carried True Love for the Prince. It had worked! He dragged his hands down his face. Which meant that everyone in that room now knew he was in love with the Prince. Or they didn’t know. Yen Sid had said it didn’t have to be romantic love, right?

Riku took a breath. This was fine. The Prince was okay now. That was the important part.

Riku rode back to the castle. When he got there the Prince and Princess were already back. The castle felt brighter. Riku took his spot in the patrol and began his shift.

_A Royal Invitation_

Riku had kissed him. Sora paced around his room. Riku had kissed him! Their mouths had touched. Riku’s lips and his lips were pressed together. And the kiss was, according to Yen Sid, an act of True Love. Sora ruffled his hair in frustration. Riku might be---Sora touched his lips. He couldn't believe he'd missed it. Then Riku apologized. Why’d he have to apologize? It made it seem like the kiss was wrong, a mistake…

“Prince Sora,” Princess Kairi was in the doorway, “are you feeling alright?”

Sora nodded. “Yea, I feel fine.”

“That’s good. The Queen is back from congress and she wants to talk about this morning.”

“Sure,” Sora walked through the doorway.

Princess Kairi grabbed his sleeve. “First!”

Sora turned and looked at her. Her face was painted with concern. What could she be so worried about? Sora moved a bit closer to her. “Yes, Princess?”

“I---you aren’t angry at Sir Riku are you?”

“Angry?”

“I just…” She gripped the cuff of his sleeve. “I don’t want him to get into trouble. He did the right thing in my moment of hesitation, so please don’t be upset that he kissed you.”

She was worried on Riku’s behalf? Sora smiled.

“You don’t have to worry. Riku’s my closest friend, he won’t get into any trouble.”

Kairi sighed and released Sora’s sleeve. “That’s good.” She smiled. “He’s been helping me a lot since I got here, so I just wanted to make sure.”

“Is that so?” Sora started forward.

“Yea,” Kairi trailed after him, “He really is a very good person.”

“Yea, he is.”

They all met in the study, Yen Sid explained everything to the Queen. While this happened, Sora watched out the window. There were a group of knights talking. Riku was with them. Their eyes made contact. Riku looked away. Sora clenched his teeth. Was he just planning on acting like it didn’t happen?

“We’ll have to thank Riku later,” his mother stood up. “Does he still like ballet?”

“I don’t know,” Sora bit the inside of his cheek.

“Are you two still fighting?” His mother looked through her top drawer.

“We were never fighting.”

His mother looked up at him and then to Kairi. “Sorry, dear, this must all be very confusing for you. My son is in love with Sir Riku.”

“Mother!”

“And Sir Riku has been giving him the cold shoulder for around five years now.”

“Oh,” Kairi looked from the Queen to Sora, “I see.”

“Then the reason the kiss worked,” Yen Sid crossed his arms, “is because of the Prince’s feelings.”

“We don’t know that,” Sora looked away. “It didn’t have to be one-sided. He loves me at least as a friend...probably.”

“Here,” Sora’s mother handed him two tickets, “take Riku to next month's ballet as thanks.”

“Fine.” 

Sora took the tickets and headed to the courtyard. Riku was there with Sir Lea, Sir Roxas, and Sir Xion. They greeted him as he approached. Sora greeted them individually. They had a lot to catch up on. Riku avoided looking at him the whole time.

“Sir Riku,” Sora held out the tickets, “would you attend the ballet with me as thanks for your assistance earlier?”

“There’s no need to thank me, my lord. I was doing my job.” Riku barely glanced at him. Sora clenched his teeth. He was pretty sure that kissing him was not in Riku’s job description. “Besides,” Riku guided the tickets back to him, “those would be better used with your fiance. You should take her.”

“Alright.” 

Sora said his farewells before heading back into the castle. Princess Kairi was in the library. She was reading a large thick book and taking notes. Sora looked over her shoulder. There were so many words packed together it made his eyes hurt.

She looked up at him. “I’m researching the history of Crown Kingdom.”

“How studious,” Sora wasn’t good at that kind of thing. It made him tired and frustrated.

“Not really,” she drummed on the book with her fingers, “I should already know all this, but I was a very distracted child.”

Sora sat down next to her. “You avoided looking into Crown Kingdom too much because then it all felt real, right?”

She hesitated and then nodded. “Up until last week, you were a concept.”

“You too! I always knew I had a fiance from Radiant Garden, but it was just a distant idea. I had other stuff on my mind.”

“And then we’re supposed to just meet and get married and start a family together,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s a lot to handle.”

Sora sighed with relief. She was just like him. It was weird for both of them, wasn’t it? He could at least try a little harder to make her feel at home.

“Princess,” Sora offered her a ticket, “would you like to attend the ballet with me?”

“Weren’t you going with Sir Riku?”

“He doesn’t want to. He told me to ask you instead.”

“Oh.”

“But now I want to ask you because I’d like us to be friends.”

“Yes, I’d like that too.” Kairi took the ticket. 

Sora smiled. “So… the history of Crown Kingdom, huh?”

“Want to study with me?”

Sora grimaced. Kairi laughed.

_The Castle Tour_

Crown Kingdom was much bigger than Radiant Garden. There were more people, more buildings, more farms, and it seemed like it had more clouds too. Her bed in Crown Kingdom would fill up her room in Radiant Garden. It was so big that most nights felt like she was being swallowed by sheets and comforters. Princess Kairi stared out of her window and into the courtyard. She wasn't looking at or for anything, her brain just wasn't awake yet.

There was a light tapping on her door.

"Come in," she didn't take her eyes off the courtyard.

"Good Morning, Princess," she could hear the smile in Sora's voice as he entered.

She turned to look at him. He was dressed already. "Good morning."

This was strange. She'd been here for nearly two weeks and this was the first time Sora had come to visit her room. The confusion must have been apparent on her face because next he said:

"I meant what I said about being friends, so I thought I'd give you a tour around the castle."

"I was given a tour when I arrived."

"You weren't given my tour," he smiled. He seemed so eager.

"Alright, I'm excited for your tour."

Sora's tour began in the throne room. Behind the thrones was a secret passageway. They went down the stairs and ended up in a round room with openings lining the wall. At the center of the room was a stone table. All the paths and where they led were carved into the stone and labeled creating an intricate map of the kingdom. Not all the paths were connected to the room they were in, but they all led to some part of the castle.

Kairi was aware that there were secret pathways in Crown Castle, but she hadn't realized it was a whole network. The Wizard's Tower, for example, was connected to the tower in Crown Castle. It was a straight and fairly quick path. She'd been amazed by it and now it seemed like child's play.

"So," Sora gestured to the map, "where do you want to go?"

Kairi stared at the table for a long time. There were so many choices to make. It was making her dizzy! Or maybe she was dizzy because she hadn't eaten yet.

"Then let's go to the dining room."

"The Royal Dining Room or the Fun Dining Room?"

"... The Fun one?"

"Good Choice," he winked. He grabbed her hand, "let's go."

The Fun Dining Room was more of a dining hall. It was where everyone who worked in the castle ate. There were knights, maids, gardeners, and even the cooks. Kairi felt like she was intruding, but Sora just strolled through. He greeted everyone as he made his way to the food table. Kairi stood by the now-closed secret entrance.

"Good morning, Princess," Sir Riku approached her, "what brings you here?"

"Sora wanted to show me around."

"I see." There was a long uncomfortable silence, "about yesterday---"

"Riku!" Some knights were calling for him from a table, "over here!"

Riku looked at Kairi like he was asking for permission to leave.

"We'll talk later," Kairi gestured for him to go. She watched as he walked away. The Queen had said Sora was in love with Riku. Yen Sid had claimed Sora's love as the reason the kiss worked, but Kairi wasn't fully convinced of that. She could be wrong, but she didn't think Riku knew about Sora's feelings for him. And if Riku didn't know then his kiss was because he loved Sora. And if he was in love with the one person he couldn't have then no wonder he distanced himself.

"Aw, he's already gone?" Sora handed Kairi a plate.

She nodded.

"Oh, well," Sora led Kairi to the table where the cooks were sitting.

After breakfast, they explored more. They didn't get through nearly all the paths, before sunset. The last place Sora took her was an empty tower. He helped her climb on top of it.

"Is this safe?" Kairi looked for something to grab in case she fell.

"Safe?"

"Yes, safe, as in not life threatening."

"Oh." Sora looked into the distance. "Isn't this a beautiful view? You can see the kingdom for miles."

"It is beautiful…" Kairi held her knees to her chest.

"When we were kids, Riku and I used to come up here and watch the sunset."

"You didn't get in trouble?"

"We got in trouble all the time," he smiled at her. "His mom works the guard tower, so she always caught us."

"And you still did it?" Kairi laughed.

"Yes, we did." He started talking about their childhood adventures. There was such fondness, such love, such longing in the way he talked about Riku that Kairi couldn't imagine the two being apart. As the sun disappeared, they got off the roof. As fun as it'd been, she would never climb onto the roof again.

Sora walked her back to her room. He told her they'd explore more in the morning.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Longing: Sir Riku gets a surprise visit.
> 
> 2\. Lunch: Prince Sora has a chat over lunch.
> 
> 3\. Ballet: Princess Kairi attends the ballet.

_Longing_

It had been a long day. Recently, the young squires had set up a game. Riku didn't know all the rules, but he did know it meant a bunch of children with partial training were scurrying around the castle with swords. Whenever he caught one, two more popped up. He'd managed to spend his whole day running around and carrying children.

Riku trudged into his room. He might skip dinner and go straight to bed. He peeled off his armor. It hit the floor with thuds and clinks. He'd pick it up in the morning. He yawned and made his way to his bed. He collapsed onto his bed. Why was it so lumpy? He sat up. Reexamining the bed there was a person in it. Had he walked into the wrong room? He looked around. It was definitely his.

Riku pulled back the blanket.

The Prince was in his bed. He was asleep. His face was buried in one of Riku's pillows, which he was hugging close to him. He looked so soft and innocent. His hair was a mess. Riku smiled. He wanted to fix it. Riku reached out, but stopped short of touching him.

Riku stood up.

What was he doing here? Why was he---Riku's eyes traced over him---so comfortable? Riku took a breath. It didn't matter. He just needed to wake him up.

"Prince?" Riku leaned forward close enough to be heard. "Wake up."

He didn't budge.

"Excuse me, my Lord."

Still nothing.

"My Lord?"

Nothing.

"Sora!" Riku snatched the pillow from him.

The Prince groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Riku. He smiled and Riku's heart leapt out of his chest. "You're back," his voice was heavy with sleep.

"What are you---"

He put his arms up. Riku handed him back the pillow. He laughed and put his arms out again. Riku leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him into the bed. Riku fell next to him with little resistance. He tightened his grip on him. Riku's face started to heat up.

"Sora---My lord---what---"

"I miss you."

"You see me every day."

"But you avoid and ignore me all day."

"I don't---"

"You do! And you never hang out with me anymore!"

"I have work."

"Even when you don't have work…" His voice grew softer, "like the night of the ballet."

"What?"

"You don't have to work that night."

"How do you know that?" Riku sat up. Sora had to sit up too to keep his arms around Riku. They sat face to face.

"I saw your schedule."

"You looked at my schedule?"

"Not purposefully, I was helping the Captain with paperwork and it just showed up, so…"

"So you took the opportunity to spy on me?"

"I wasn't spying! I was just curious."

Riku pulled away, "My schedule isn't your business." He stood up.

"Riku---"

"Sir Riku."

"What?"

"I worked really hard to get that title and you never use it."

"Oh my apologies, _Sir_ Riku!" He managed to make it sound like an insult. He got off the bed and marched over to the corner where he'd sat his shoes. "I guess I shouldn't have come."

"You shouldn't have. It's inappropriate for a prince to---"

He used magic to chuck a pillow at Riku. "You're so annoying!"

"If I'm so annoying then why'd you come?"

Sora glared at him. "I don't know. It was obviously a mistake!" The door slammed behind him when he marched out.

Riku sat on his bed. He fell back. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep all night.

_Lunch_

The Wizard’s Tower was a quiet place to work. It was too quiet actually. Sora often found himself on the edge of drifting off when he was there by himself. Well, he wasn’t exactly alone, Yen Sid was always at the tower, but he was busy with his own work. It seemed like studying never ended for wizards. Sora was in Yen Sid’s potion lab. He hadn’t expected Yen Sid to let him back in without any resistance, but he just told Sora to be more careful this time. Sora was. He cleared out a space to work in, away from Yen Sid’s potions and ingredients.

“Prince Sora?” Kairi appeared in the doorway. She was holding a basket.

“Hi, Princess,” Sora smiled at her. “What brings you to the Wizard’s Tower?”

“You skipped breakfast and lunch, so I brought you some food.”

Sora didn’t realize he was even hungry until he got a whiff of freshly baked bread. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know.”

Sora cleaned up his project and followed her downstairs. On the way down, Kairi invited Yen Sid to join them, but he declined. They set up lunch on the table downstairs. Sora was doing most of the eating; Kairi already had lunch.

“So you come here to study magic?”

“Ah, no actually. I study magic with Merlin. I come here to study medicine and sometimes potions.”

“Medicine? Isn’t that hard?”

“Very much so,” Sora sighed. “I’m nowhere near competent at it.”

“Your mother and Riku don’t know you’re studying medicine?"

“I didn’t tell them. I tend to jump from hobby to hobby, so I didn’t want to claim anything.”

“So what were you working on up there?”

“I was working on a potion that’s supposed to reduce the effects of insomnia.”

“You have insomnia?”

“No, Riku gets it really bad when he’s stressed.” Sora frowned. If he’d done anything by showing up to talk to Riku, he had stressed him out. “I was working on it last time too.”

“When you put yourself to sleep?”

Sora nodded. “I knocked over an entire potion shelf while I was trying to swat a fly. And then a couple of those fell on my potion and then I woke up and you were there.”

Kairi sighed. “You’re careless.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“The Queen said you and Riku got into a fight last week.”

Why did Sora tell her everything? She always just told everyone whatever she wanted. Well, it wasn’t so bad for Kairi to know. She was easy to talk to.

“Yea,” Sora kept his eyes down, “I went to visit him. I really just wanted to spend time with him.” Sora told her about everything that happened that night. “I shouldn’t have even mentioned his schedule, but it hurt my feelings to know he was deliberately choosing not to spend time with me.”

Kairi frowned. “Is that why you’ve been spending all your time here lately?”

Sora shrugged. He didn’t want to see Riku. If he’d been avoiding him before then he was never going to talk to him again.

“Can I watch you work?”

“Sure.”

They went back up to the lab. They chatted while Sora worked. Time went by quickly. Kairi stood up.

“It’s getting late. We should head back to Crown Castle.”

“Alright.”

Sora followed Kairi into the secret passage. On their way back, they talked about the tunnel network. Kairi told him there was nothing like it in Radiant Garden. Sora basically grown up in these tunnels, so it was hard for him to imagine a place that didn’t have them.

They made it back in time to have dinner with Sora’s mom. She’d had a long day at congress. She and Kairi talked about the issues that came up while Sora listened and tried to make sense of it. After dinner, Sora walked to his room. As he approached he saw someone standing in the hall. It was Riku. He wasn’t in his armor. He seemed smaller without it, though he was still bigger than Sora.

“Good evening, my lord,” he turned to Sora as he approached.

“Good evening, Sir Riku,” Sora’s eyes traced his face. He looked exhausted.

Riku clasped his hands together. “About the other day, I shouldn’t have accused you of spying on me.”

“No, I shouldn’t have looked at your schedule, right?”

“Well, you’re allowed to do whatever you want. I’m not your boss.”

“That’s not the point.” Sora frowned. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, I didn’t…” He trailed off.

“Anyway, everything is fine. I forgive you for not wanting to go to the ballet with me.”

“What? I wasn’t apologizing about that.”

“Why not?”

“Why should I?”

“Because!”

“Because?”

Because it hurt his feelings! Because Sora wanted to be around Riku. Because he wanted Riku to want to be around him...

“Nevermind,” Sora walked up to his door. “Is that all?”

“Are you mad?”

“No.”

“Why are you so mad about the ballet?”

“I’m not! Good night, Sir Riku.” Sora closed the door behind him. 

Why didn’t he get it? Sora put his face in his hands. It wasn’t fair that Sora was the only one that felt like a piece of him was missing without Riku. It wasn’t fair that Riku was fine and he wasn’t. What had he even done to deserve Riku cutting him off like that? He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Sora got into bed. He buried himself under pillows and blankets and drifted to a land of dreams.

_Ballet_

The theater of Crown Kingdom was four times bigger than the one in Radiant Garden. The Queen was a patron of the Arts and invested lots in local performers and artists. She'd told Kairi in glowing detail about her favorite performances. Kairi was excited to finally see it in person.

Kairi and Sora got to sit in the balcony. There were only two seats, so it was just the two of them. The show hadn't started yet, but Sora was staring down at the stage.

"Sorry," Kairi adjusted herself in her seat, "I know you'd rather be here with Sir Riku."

Sora jolted up. "No, I'm sorry! I don't want to make you feel like you shouldn't be here or that I don't want to be here. It's just we always used to come here together, so I can't help thinking about him." He looked at her and smiled. "I'm really glad to be here with you."

Prince Sora was genuinely such a sweet person. She hadn't expected for him to be that way when she'd arrived. He was the kind of person she could see herself falling for, if things were just a little different. Regardless of whether she was able to muster up romantic feelings for him or not---she wasn’t---he was still shaping up to be her best friend. She enjoyed all the time they spent together more than almost anything else.

The show started. Kairi leaned on the balcony to watch. The ballerinas were so beautiful. Kairi's mouth fell open as she watched them. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. As she watched their graceful movements, she wondered if she’d ever had the potential to move like that.

“I took dance lessons for a couple of weeks when I was little,” her words were directed at Sora, but her eyes didn’t leave the stage. “I quit after just a couple of tries.”

“Riku used to dance,” his voice was filled with admiration, “he was beautiful.”

“That sounds about right.”

"Don't make a sound." That voice was unfamiliar.

Kairi felt something sharp on the back of her neck.

"Hands where I can see them."

She put her hands up.

"Stand up."

She did. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sora doing the same. There was a person wearing black. Their head was covered with a mask that was some sort of canine. From there she was blindfolded, bound, and gagged. Then a sack was put over her head. She never saw the person who did all of it. She only heard his voice. 

The music stopped and someone took the stage and began making demands. It wasn't long before the balcony doors bursted open. There was fighting and then silence.

"Are you two hurt?" It was Sir Riku.

"They can't answer you." That voice wasn't familiar.

"Well, let's hurry and untie them!" Another different voice.

The sack was removed from Kairi's head followed the gag and then the blindfold. The first thing Kairi saw was a woman with short black hair.

"Are you okay, Princess?" She wiped tears from Kairi’s face. Kairi hadn’t even realized she was crying.

Kairi nodded as she began untying her. "I'm okay. Who are you?"

“I’m Sir Xion.”

“Sir Xion…” Kairi looked around, “where are our captors?”

Sir Xion frowned, “They got away.”

"You certainly took your time," Sora looked at Riku, who had just removed the gag from his mouth. There was a blond man untying him. He was probably another knight, though none of them were wearing their knight attire. "I could have died waiting on you," Sora frowned at Riku. Kairi could see it was taking every bit of restraint in Riku’s body not to roll his eyes or make a snarky comment back.

Riku stood up. "The Prince is fine." He walked over to Kairi and offered her a hand. "I'll escort you back to the castle, my lady." 

Kairi took his hand. "Thank you."

"What about me?" Sora stood up.

"Sir Roxas, Sir Xion, please escort the Prince home."

"Will do!" Sir Xion saluted.

Riku led Kairi out. He helped her onto his horse.

"Princess, I apologize for your experience tonight." Riku got onto the horse. "I hope it hasn't ruined our kingdom for you, but I understand if it did."

"It didn't." Kairi put her arms around him to hold on as the horse started forward. "This really is a lovely place and the theater is beautiful. I would like to visit again sometime, with less danger."

"That's good to hear," there was a smile in his voice.

"I heard that you and Sora used to frequent the theater."

"We did, before I was knighted."

"Maybe next time, you can come along with us."

"There are only two seats in the balcony."

"That's hardly an issue. There are plenty of solutions."

"I don't think it would be a good idea."

Kairi frowned. “You really are avoiding him aren’t you?”

Riku didn’t respond.

"Do you distance yourself from him because you're in love with him?"

Riku stiffened. "That would be inappropriate."

"I see." Kairi leaned on him. “I understand what it’s like to want someone you can never have.”

“Is that so?”

“I never had the self-control to cut my love from my life though. I mean I don’t have a choice now because I’m here and she’s in Radiant Garden and she’s married too, that’s also an issue.”

“The person you love, did you ever tell her?”

“No,” Kairi sighed. “I didn’t. Things wouldn't have been different if I had. She would have never seen me that way.” It hurt to admit it. “I think it’s different for you two though.”

Riku was quiet again. Kairi hoped he was thinking about what she’d said. It would be nice if those two could start getting along again.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Careful Knight: The story of an important decision.
> 
> 2\. The Cursed Prince: The story of a damaged relationship.
> 
> 3\. The Grateful Princess: The story of a secret crush.

_ The Careful Knight _

Riku was eight when he realized what he wanted to do with his life. He was with his mother at the guard tower. She was watching the castle entrance. Riku was watching the courtyard. Prince Sora was walking with his mother. There were two knights trailing after them. Riku wanted to wave to Sora, but there was no way he'd see him.

"Mother," Riku turned his attention to her, "who are the two knights that always follow the Queen around?"

"Those are her personal guards. They're knights who have dedicated their lives to protecting the Queen."

"Does Sora have one?"

"Not yet."

"Then I want to be his personal guard." Riku stood up. "I'll protect him!"

"Well then," his mother didn't take her eyes off the entrance, "you'll have to spend less time in this tower and more time training with the Royal Guard."

So, Riku began to train with the Royal Guard daily.

The year Riku turned fifteen, he began to question his goals. He was in the courtyard with Xion and Roxas when one of the older guards pulled him aside.

"I have been told you wish to be the Prince's personal guard."

"Yes, sir." Riku stood up straight.

"You have been an excellent squire and your dedication to the Prince is admirable. There's no doubt you would be a fine personal guard," the old knight rubbed his beard. "But I have to question if your feelings are more than simple loyalty."

"More than loyalty..." Riku put his hand over his heart. "I cherish him more than anyone else in the world."

"I see. Are you able to do so unselfishly?"

"Unselfishly?"

"The Prince will never be able to return those feelings. Soon he'll have a kingdom and family to take care of. He can't cherish you more than anything else. If you can't be around him without desiring that from him then it's better you don't take the position. You can't secure his happiness with feelings like that."

Riku thought on those words. When Riku was with Sora, he wanted him. It wasn't something he could deny. He wanted to hold him and kiss him. He wanted to be the most important person to him...

"I see."

After that, Riku started to distance himself from Sora.

The year Riku turned twenty-two, the prince and his fiance had been held captive at the theater. The criminals who’d held them there had escaped. Because of the hostage situation, everyone was on edge. They had no idea if there would be another attempt to kidnap the royals. The courtyard was busier than usual. The royal guard was sweeping the grounds for security flaws. All the workers in the castle were being double and triple-checked. Riku watched. He was sitting atop the courtyard wall with Roxas, Xion, and Lea.

“I can’t believe you three got to play hero while I was on night duty,” Lea leaned back much further than anyone should be comfortable with while sitting on a wall.

“It couldn’t be helped,” Xion leaned forward a bit. “We were in the square near the theater when it happened.”

“It could’ve been helped,” Roxas crossed his arms. “If he had a personal guard.”

The Prince walked by the window. He waved at them. Xion, Roxas, and Lea waved back. He continued down the hall. He hadn’t been allowed to leave the castle interior all week. He must be bored. He was probably planning on taking a secret tunnel out.

“Yea,” Xion looked at Riku, “if only our prince had a personal guard.”

“Yea,” Lea looked at him, “if only.”

“Yea.” Roxas glared.

“Why are you all looking at me?” Riku looked away. “I have told him to get a personal guard. He’s a danger magnet.”

“Because,” Xion groaned, “everybody knows Prince Sora asked you to be his guard the night we were knighted.”

“And you rejected him,” Lea shook his head.

“And he’s rejected every other knight since.” Roxas rolled his eyes.

“I can’t be his knight it’s---”

“For the best,” they finished.

“It is!”

“You spend all your time looking after him anyway,” Roxas looked up as the Prince passed by again.

“I do not.”

“Remind me,” Roxas turned to Xion, “why were we in the square?”

“Riku had a bad feeling about the prince and the princess going into town without guards.”

“I was right wasn’t I?”

“You always are when it comes to him.” Xion smiled and looked up at the prince. He was standing in the window looking down at them. He hurried off when he noticed them looking at him. “He watches you, too.”

“Xion.”

“He does,” she leaned on Riku. Riku pushed her away.

“I’m going to help with patrol.” Riku started down the wall. 

“Say hi to the prince for us!” Xion waved.

Riku rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was actively attempting to run into him. And if he did run into him, it was usually for the best since the prince was a trouble magnet. Riku started patrolling in the opposite direction of the others. Since he wasn’t on the schedule, he’d surprise anyone attempting to sneak by.

Riku lost his balance as someone slammed into him. Riku caught him as they hit the ground. It was the Prince.

“Riku?” The Prince sat up, “what are you doing all the way over here?”

“Patrolling, my lord.” Riku tried not to sound annoyed. “May I ask what you’re doing outside of the castle?”

“You may not!” He crossed his arms. 

Was he still angry Riku hadn’t gone to the ballet with him? How childish!

“I will walk you back to your room,” he offered his hand.

The prince ignored him and stood up on his own. He dusted off his pants. “I know the way back.”

“My lord---”

“Knock that off! I hate it when you call me that!”

“Then how should I address you?”

“Don’t!” He started off towards the castle entrance, “Just don’t talk to me anymore!” He disappeared into the distance.

Riku stood there for a moment. He was really angry, wasn’t he? Riku clenched his fist and then released it. It was probably for the best.

_ The Cursed Prince _

"You'll have to choose a fiance, soon."

Sora had just turned seven when his mother told him that. They were in her office. She was looking over papers.

"What's a fiance?" Sora put his head on the desk.

"Your fiance is the person you'll spend the rest of your life with. You'll rule Crown Kingdom as partners and start a family together."

"Then I want to choose Riku." Sora smiled, "because he's my best friend!"

"That's not how it works. You'll need to choose another royal."

"Boo," Sora rested his head on his arms.

"There is something special you can do with Riku though, when he's done with his knight training."

"There is?"

"You can ask him to be your knight. It also means you'll spend your life together. It's the closest you two will get to marriage."

Sora's eyes lit up, "My knight."

The year Sora turned fourteen was the year Riku was knighted by the Royal guard. After the ceremony, Sora found him in the garden.

"Congratulations!" Sora dove at him. Riku stopped him by the shoulders before it could become a hug. Sora's smile faltered. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "You're a knight now."

"I am." Riku released Sora and took a step back.

"Then do you want to be my knight?"

"Your knight?"

"You'd live in the main house and you'd eat with us! At the same table! You'd swear an oath to protect me, which you already do anyway, and then we'd be together all the time!"

"No, thank you."

"No?" Sora frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want to.” Riku frowned, “It sounds annoying.”

Sora felt like his eyes were on fire. So even Riku thought he was annoying… He congratulated him again before leaving. He waited until he returned to his room to cry.

The year Sora turned twenty-one was the year he had an accident at the Wizard's Tower and put himself to sleep. It was the year Riku had kissed him and the year that they couldn’t seem to stop fighting. It was the year he'd been held hostage in the theater. With everything that had happened recently, Sora decided to stay in his room for a while. The curtains were closed, but it wasn't usually this dark. Usually the sunlight filtered through, making paths of light through Sora's room. Maybe there was light. Maybe he just couldn't see because he was in the corner with his face in his knees.

"Darling," his mother walked in, "are you still hiding in here? The guards gave you the clear to leave the castle."

"I told him not to talk to me anymore." Sora looked up at her.

"You need sunlight." She opened the curtains and light rained in, but the room still seemed dim. Was it a cloudy day? "Go for a walk."

There was no arguing with his mother, so Sora made his way outside. Riku was already spending his time ignoring him. Now because of Sora's outburst, he'd really never speak to him again. Why did Sora always ruin everything? If he'd taken a guard to the theater then Kairi wouldn't have gone through the terrifying experience of being held captive. If he kept making mistakes like that he'd be a lousy king.

It was so groggy outside. It didn't look cloudy. It just looked dim.

The world began tipping over.

"Sora!" Riku caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up at him and the world seemed less groggy. "Are you okay? Did you forget to eat?"

"I'm fine," Sora tried to push him away, but didn't have the energy.

Riku picked him up. Sora protested, but Riku ignored him. He sat him on a nearby bench.

"Here," he handed Sora his canteen. "Drink some water." Sora did as he was told. Riku brought him an apple. "Are you feeling okay to eat?"

"I feel fine."

"Do you have a fever?" Riku tilted Sora's head back and placed his lips to his forehead. The world got brighter. "You don't feel hot." He took out his knife and began peeling the apple. "You're so irresponsible."

Those words should have been an insult, but the way he said them they felt different. They felt soft. 

Riku gave him the apple. "What am I supposed to do with you, my… prince?"

"Be my knight."

"I… can't."

"My apologies then," Sora stood up, "for being so annoying."

The world was darker, groggier. He could only see a few feet ahead of him. Maybe Riku really hated him now. Maybe he'd never liked him that much in the first place. Maybe Sora was the only one who saw them as best friends. His legs gave out. The apple hit the ground.

Riku caught him. He was frowning. He said something, but Sora couldn't understand him. Sora couldn't keep his eyes open. It was so dark. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper and--- Warmth on his mouth. His eyes shot open. The world was normal, no fog, no dimness. Riku's lips were on his. Sora parted his lips and kissed him back. For a moment they were kissing, but then Riku pulled away. He put his hand over his mouth. Even his hands were going red from blushing.

"We should go to Merlin or Yen Sid." He stood Sora up. "They'll know what's happening."

They ended up calling both wizards to the study. After a series of check-ups that seemed to take hours, they came to a conclusion. When Sora had messed with those potions, he had cursed himself. Acts of True Love warded off the effects, but weren't enough to break the curse. They would work on a solution.

The Queen stood up, "Sir Riku, your actions have now saved my son twice and it's clear you two care for each other deeply enough to produce acts of True Love, so until a cure is found you will not leave my son's side." 

"Mother!"

"I understand, your highness," Riku bowed, "I will not leave his side."

This wasn't right. He didn't want to force Riku into something he hated so much. Sora walked out. Riku followed him.

"You don't have to follow me around. I'll talk to my mother about reversing her decision."

"It's okay," his voice was low, "I don't mind."

Sora thought for a moment that he'd misheard. He didn't mind?

"You were the one who was so against being my personal guard," Sora frowned. Didn't Riku not want to be around him? Maybe he'd misunderstood.

"This is… different."

"How's that?"

"It's temporary."

Oh, so that was it. He didn't mind because it wasn't permanent. He'd only have to be around Sora for a limited amount of time. After that he could go back to ignoring him.

"Well, I hope, for your sake, it's over soon then!" Sora stomped off. Riku followed a few steps behind him.

_ The Grateful Princess _

At the age of seven, Princess Kairi found out she was engaged to the Prince of Crown Kingdom. That didn't matter much to her. Of much more importance were the newly knighted, or at least one new knight. Her name was Sir Aqua and she was also the Royal wizard's apprentice. 

They had first met when Kairi had run into the woods and gotten attacked by hornets. Aqua had saved her with a well-placed barrier. She'd been grateful to her ever since. She was so grateful in fact that she told her grandmother that she wanted Aqua to be her personal guard as soon as she was knighted. Her grandmother agreed to this and from that moment on Kairi and Aqua were inseparable. 

At the age of fifteen, Kairi's grandmother had brought up her fiance again. She'd called him 'Prince Sora'. Kairi couldn't imagine a prince that could ever outshine Sir Aqua. There was no one with her grace, her charm, or her beauty.

"I'll be getting married soon too," Sir Aqua was brushing Kairi's hair.

"Married?"

"A lot sooner than you actually," she sat the brush aside. "You still have six years, right?"

"Who are you marrying?"

"Sir Terra."

Of course! Sir Terra had been trying to swipe Sir Aqua away from her since the beginning. He'd finally succeeded. It wasn't fair! There was no way he loved Aqua more than she did.

"I hope this isn't presumptuous of me," Aqua walked to Kairi's closet, "but I believe I'm someone important to you."

"You are!"

"And your one of the most important people to me," Aqua smiled. "I'm forever grateful to you and I've even come to see you as my younger sister." Aqua pulled a dress out of the closet. "That's the reason I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor. If you'd like."

Kairi agreed to it despite the feeling that her heart was shattering.

At the age of twenty-one, after a couple of weeks of house arrest in Crown Castle, Kairi found herself in the courtyard. She'd seen the knights who'd saved her hanging around this area. They were often sitting on the courtyard wall. Today was no different, except Sir Riku was not with them. He had been with Prince Sora all day. Kairi was keeping her distance from those two at the moment. She hoped by giving them time to themselves they’d work things out.

As she approached the wall, the knights climbed down to greet her.

"Good day," she waved at them.

"Are you all alone today, Princess?" Sir Xion sounded concerned.

"The Queen is attending to business in town and the Prince went to the Wizard's Tower," Kairi nodded. They'd both offered to take her along, but Kairi had matters to attend to in the courtyard. "Regardless, I've come to give my thanks to you two for saving me, Sir Roxas and Sir Xion."

Xion waved her hands. "You don't have to thank us!"

"Surely, I do," Kairi smiled at her, "you rescued me after all, fair knight." 

Sir Xion blushed. "I don't believe anyone has ever called me 'fair' before."

"Well, surely they have thought it." Kairi turned to Roxas, "thank you, for the assistance."

“It would have been better if we actually caught them,” Roxas crossed his arms.

“We would have if I was there,” a tall red-haired knight nodded. He looked at Kairi. “Greetings, Princess, I’m Sir Lea.”

“Pleased to meet you.” She turned her attention back to Sir Xion. “If you’re not too busy, Sir Xion, would you mind walking through the garden with me? I’d like some company.”

“It would be my honor, Princess!”

As they walked, Kairi talked about the garden back home. It was the only thing bigger than anything in Crown Kingdom. She’d often walked through the gardens with her grandmother and Sir Aqua.

"Do you miss home a lot?" Xion was a few steps behind her.

"I do," Kairi stopped at a rose bush. "I often find myself wondering how everyone is doing. Is Grandmother eating well? Is Sir Aqua happy? Are things different without me? Does it even matter that I'm gone?"

"It matters!"

Kairi looked at her. Xion blushed.

"I mean, when our Prince leaves, this castle won't be the same. He's like a part of it." Xion closed her eyes. "When I imagine this place without him here to brighten everyone's day, it seems so cold and sad."

"Sora is someone who brightens every room he walks into. He warms everything."

"You're like that too," Xion smiled, "you have a special light that you carry. You make everyone feel important. So, I'm sure you're missed back home."

“You think highly of me.”

“Sir Riku speaks highly of you.”

“Well, I hope to live up to your expectations.”

They continued their walk, mostly talking about flowers. When the walk was over, Xion returned Kairi to her room. Kairi’s heart was pounding. She peeked out her window. She could see Xion making her way across the courtyard. She hoped she'd made a lasting impression on Sir Xion. Kairi sighed. She really was beautiful.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Conversation of Clarity: Sir Riku is concerned about the Prince's behavior.
> 
> A Conversation of Romance: Prince Sora talks about relationships.
> 
> A Conversation of Support: Princess Kairi experiences the difficulties of leadership.

_ A Conversation of Clarity _

Riku waited outside the Prince's door. He was getting ready for breakfast with Princess Kairi and The Queen. Following Sora around everywhere was different than he'd expected. They were barely interacting at all. They were talking less than when Riku had been actively avoiding him. The Prince had actually been really cold lately. It seemed like he was angry about something. Riku couldn't figure out what it was. He couldn't possibly still be angry about the ballet.

Riku checked his watch. They were late for breakfast. He knocked on the door.

"Prince? You're going to miss breakfast."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it. I don't feel like leaving my room."

What was with him? "Prince---"

"You can leave. I'm not going anywhere today, so there's no reason for you to be here."

That was enough. Whatever his problem was, he needed to just spit it out!

"If you're angry at me---"

"I'm not. I just don't want you trailing after me like a lost puppy."

"You're the one who wanted me to be your personal guard!"

The door swung open. Sora frowned at him. He just looked duller. His eyes were cloudy. It was just like when he'd fainted in the courtyard. The curse must be taking hold again. What was causing it?

"I wanted you to want to be my personal guard! I didn't want to force you to hang out with me when you so obviously loathe being in my presence!"

"I---what?"

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much and I probably deserve it, but I just---" He choked on a sob. He turned away to wipe his eyes.

Riku felt his heart being squeezed. He made Sora cry. He made Sora think...

"You think I hate you?"

"Well, you don't avoid someone for five years because you like them."

That was fair.

Riku reached out and pulled Sora close to him. He heard Sora gasp. He held him as close as possible.

"I don't hate you." Hating him would be so much easier. "I'm sorry I made you think I do."

"Okay."

"Okay?" He looked down at Sora. He was smiling up at him. Riku felt like he was staring into the sun. He wanted to kiss him. It took everything in him not to.

"Yea, I trust you. So what exactly did you think you were doing?"

"Being professional."

"Of course you did,” Sora laughed. "By the way, you're hurting me."

Riku realized he was crushing Sora against his armor. He released him and stepped back. "I'm sorry! I didn't think before I did that!"

"That's okay! I'm happy you did it." Sora started forward. "Let's get to breakfast!"

Riku trailed behind him. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but Sora looked brighter now than he had when he opened the door. Riku hadn't done anything to subdue the curse...

"Oh, I forgot!" Sora stopped and turned to him. "You owe me two kisses now."

"I don't owe you any kisses."

"But you kissed me twice when I wasn't conscious enough to process it."

"I had to because---"

"On the mouth?"

"Huh?"

"You could have kissed my forehead or my hand or my cheek, but you chose my royal lips."

"One."

"One?"

"The second time you kissed me back," Riku felt his face heating up, "so you can only have one and I promise to be more careful next time."

"Okay," a red tint spread under Sora's skin, "sure."

It only occurred to Riku in that moment that Sora had probably been joking about the kisses. However he'd already said he would, so he was sticking to his word. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he'd already wanted to kiss him. Besides the curse might still be affecting him, so it was probably safer to kiss him anyway. He put his hands on Sora's shoulders. It was just going to be a quick peck!

He leaned down, Sora leaned up. Their lips made contact. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Their lips parted and intermingled. So it was a little more than a peck, but---Sora's tongue entered his mouth. Riku let it explore. It made contact with his tongue. A moan escaped Riku's mouth, he pulled away. His face was flushed. His head was spinning. He covered his mouth.

"Didn't you say you never kissed anyone before?"

"Did I?" Sora tilted his head.

"You said when I kissed you that was your first kiss!"

"Oh, I meant my first kiss with you." Sora looked away. That wasn't at all how he'd said it back then.

"What about you? I'm surprised such a busy knight found time to learn how to kiss."

"Breakfast!" Riku started forward. "That way!"

Sora walked next to him.

_ A Conversation of Romance _

Sora was in Yen Sid’s lab and so was Riku and so was Kairi. Riku had found an empty spot on the wall and stayed there. Kairi was pacing. She’d had something on her mind all day. Sora pushed his book aside. The words were starting to look like mush and his head was throbbing. How did people remember these things?

"Is everything alright, Kairi?" Sora turned to look at her.

She stopped. She thought for a long time. "There's this girl and she's set my soul ablaze as if it were made of all the stars burning in the night sky."

"You have a crush?" Sora jumped up.

"I do," she covered her face, "and she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Who is it? One of the maids? That cute apprentice chef in the kitchen? The Prima Ballerina?"

"Sir Xion."

"Sir Xion?" Sora clapped. "I know her personally! Would you like me to introduce you two?”

"Well, I've met her. I just don't know how to meet her more." Kairi sat dramatically in a chair. "It was so much easier to court women in Radiant Garden. All I had to do was make my interest known and they'd fall into my arms."

"That doesn't work for you here? It always worked for me."

"I can't imagine what has made me less charming. Maybe I wasn't direct enough. Or maybe she's worried because I'm a princess and she's a knight."

"It is possible, and this may sound far-fetched," Riku spoke up for the first time since they arrived, "that no one is throwing themselves at you because you're engaged." 

"I doubt I need to remind you, but you two are getting married in eight months and after that you'll be moving to Radiant Garden. It's probably best not to get involved with anyone during that time frame."

The room was quiet for a long time.

"You're right," Kairi sighed. "It'd be a shame if I broke her soft knightly heart. I'll just admire her from afar."

Sora frowned. "But what about love?"

They both looked at him as if he'd said something strange. They had to know that romantic love and marriage weren't always interwoven, especially for royals. Did that mean they weren't supposed to look for it? His eyes drifted to Riku. Or pursue it?

"Nevermind," Sora went back to his book.

"Sora," Kairi leaned on the desk, "I just have a crush. Sir Riku is correct that I should nip it in the bud before it turns serious." She put her hand on Sora's and leaned in to whisper, "But you should make the most out of the time you have with the person you love." 

Kairi stood up. "I'm heading back to the castle."

"Be safe," Riku walked her to the door.

"As always." She exited.

Sora couldn't focus on studying anymore. It wasn't long before he and Riku headed back too.

They got back to the castle on horseback. It was partially because only the Royal Family could use the tunnels, Riku was a stickler for the rules, and partially because Sora liked riding with Riku. He'd managed to convince Riku to let him sit up front and hold the reigns. It took even more convincing to get Riku to hold onto him when they rode, but he managed to do it.

As they approached the stables, Sora talked. He wasn't talking about anything important, just filling the air. Riku led the horse to its stable. He started tending to it as Sora watched.

"Hey, Riku," Sora sat on a bale of hay, "Sir Riku."

"Hmm?" He was brushing the horse.

"How many romantic relationships have you had?"

He was quiet for so long Sora thought he wouldn't answer. "One."

"Just one?"

Riku shot him a look.

"I just meant---I thought you'd be a popular pick."

"I'm too busy for romance."

Sora didn't quite believe him, but he changed the topic. He talked while Riku worked.  _ You should make the most out of the time you have with the person you love _ . How was he supposed to? He had to figure it out.

_ A Conversation of Support _

It had been a long dreary day at congress. There were lots of discussions of laws, ordinances, and budgets. There were also many citizens that came in to ask the Queen for assistance. Kairi and Sora were there, but more as viewers than participants. So this was the life of a Ruler of Crown Kingdom. Radiation Garden had been so small that all of this was done in the castle and only twice a week, but the Queen was here on a near-daily basis.

Riku was outside in front of their carriage. The Queen had a separate one. Riku helped Kairi into the carriage. Kairi had never been more relieved to climb into a carriage in her entire life. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and she was so tired she'd drop any second. Sora was already in the carriage. He'd left as soon as court was officially over. He didn't stay for the millions of goodbyes. Actually he seemed to be struggling through the whole experience. He currently was sitting in the back of the carriage with his hands over his face.

"Sora?" Kairi sat down next to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Kairi," he sat up and looked at her. There was something different about him. He seemed duller? Was that possible? "Could you follow all of that?"

"Yes, for the most part. There were a few things I didn't understand about the budget, like why the delegates were so enthusiastic to cut from the arts even though Crown Kingdom is known for its arts. Also, they wanted to cut funds from the Community Garden which is simply ridiculous since it feeds so many people. I thought it was a good idea to renew the Clean Street Ordinance, but I think the fee for breaking it was much too high. And---"

Sora put his head in his hands.

"Sora?"

"I honestly don't even know what you're talking about. I didn't get any of that."

"Really? But you've been coming to congress longer than I have."

"I'm going to run this kingdom into the ground!"

"No, you aren't. You're not in this alone." Kairi took his hands in here, "we're a team, right?"

Sora nodded.

"We are going to take care of our kingdoms together."

Sora smiled. He seemed brighter. "Thank you, Kairi."

The carriage stopped. Riku opened the door and helped Kairi down. He offered his hand to Sora. Sora leaned out of the carriage, wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, and kissed him. Riku leaned into the kiss before he pulled away, his face completely red. 

"Sora!"

Sora's grin was filled with mischief, "I was feeling groggy.”

Riku looked at Kairi as if he expected her to say something. Did he think he was in trouble?

"I don't mind," Kairi offered, "you two can kiss in front of me. I mean you have technically already done that before, right?"

"My apologies---"

"Sir Riku, I truly have no problem with it. The only time I will ever kiss my fiance is our wedding day. So, have at it." Kairi thought for a moment, "Though if you feel like you must make it up to me, maybe bring that pretty knight friend of yours along sometimes."

"You two are unbearable." Riku sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"That seems like an inappropriate way to talk to us," Sora smiled at him. 

Riku couldn't hide his smile, "My apologies, my Lord."

Sora made a face.

Sora climbed out of the carriage and took Kairi's arm. They walked up to the castle together. Riku trailed behind them. As they arrived in the castle, a familiar figure stood close to the entryway. She released Sora's arm and jumped at the blue-haired knight.

"Sir Aqua!" She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Princess," Aqua smiled. "It's good to see you in high spirits."

"I didn't know you were coming. I would've had a room ready!"

"I won't be staying long. I'm searching for Namine."

"Namine?" She was Aqua's apprentice in magic. She and Kairi were together a lot because of it. "She's missing?"

Aqua nodded. "She was kidnapped by a group of bandits. I've followed their trail to this general area before losing it completely." Aqua gave a small, soothing smile. "I don't think they intend to hurt her, though."

"That's good," Kairi sighed, "I hope you find her soon."

"I will." Aqua patted Kairi's head. "Anyway, I stopped by the castle to see how you were holding up. I heard you attended congress today."

"I did. I can tell you about it over dinner!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot stay, but I'll plan another visit soon. I may even bring Sir Terra."

"I look forward to seeing you again."

"As do I," Aqua patted her head.

After that, she headed off.


	5. Part 5

_ Picnic _

Being with Sora all the time was difficult. Difficult in the way that Riku woke up excited to begin every day because he’d get to be with him. Riku found himself smiling in the mirror. He took a breath and forced himself to stay calm. Sure, they went everywhere together, he saw him every morning and night, he ate every meal with him, and the only time they weren't together was when they were asleep, but it wasn’t anything to get excited about. In fact, being excited probably meant he needed to distance himself more.

The Prince and the Princess were having a picnic on a hill by a tree. Riku was leaning on the tree. He was watching them. It made his heart sting.

"Riku," Sora looked at him, "you don't have to stand the whole time. You can sit with us."

"I will continue to stand, if that's okay with you, Prince."

"It actually isn't." Sora kept his eyes on him.

Riku sat down a distance from them.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Sir Riku, I need assistance."

"Yes, Prince?"

Sora held out an apple. "Peel this please."

Riku moved closer. Riku got out his knife and peeled it. He handed it back to Sora.

Sora examined the apple. He held the apple out to Riku. "Take a bite."

"Excuse me?"

"It could be poisoned. Isn't it your job to protect me?"

Riku looked at Sora's face. He seemed serious. Riku looked at Kairi, she seemed amused. Riku sighed and then bit into it. It was juicy and crisp. He pulled away. Sora, apparently satisfied, took a bite. It was around the same area Riku had bit it. It was almost like their lips had touched. Riku pushed the thought away.

He offered another bite to Riku. He took it without thinking. Sora smiled. He took another bite then offered it to Riku again. This continued until it was just a core. Riku removed the apple from his hand.

"It wasn't poisoned," he wrapped the apple in a cloth.

"What about this?" Sora offered him a sandwich. Riku took a bite of it. Sora seemed pleased with this outcome. He continued to feed Riku for the whole rest of the picnic. Riku ended up accepting every bite, since it seemed to make Sora happy.

_ Stay _

It was getting late. Riku was getting ready to go to his temporary room. For his time as Sora's personal guard, he had a room across the hall from Sora's. He was only the ring of a bell away. He was arranging some items on Sora's dresser. Sora watched with interest.

"What are you doing?" He walked up behind him.

"You're going to congress with the Queen tomorrow," Riku laid down a watch, "you always forget something, so I'm putting everything you need on the dresser. I'll be back in the morning to help you get ready."

"Oh, are you going to dress me?" Sora leaned on him.

"I'm going to attempt to tame that wild hair of yours." Riku twirled a bit of Sora's hair between his fingers. He pulled away. "I should go."

Sora grabbed his wrist. "Can you stay a bit longer?"

"Sora---Prince, I think you should get some sleep."

"I will, but I," Sora looked down, "I get scared when I'm alone. Sometimes... I feel like I might not wake up."

"Alright then," Riku walked Sora to his bed, "I will stay until you fall asleep."

Sora climbed into bed. Riku stood next to the bed. Sora frowned. 

"How am I supposed to sleep with you looming over me?"

"Where should I---" Sora patted the bed. "That would be highly inappropriate."

"Riku, we used to sleep together all the time when we were kids."

Riku was quiet. That was probably a 'no' then. Sora laid down and closed his eyes. He felt a pressure on his bed. He opened his eyes. Riku was laying next to him.

"Just until you fall asleep."

"Yea."

They stared at each other. Sora's eyes traced his mouth. If he did fall asleep again, it'd be worth it to re-experience those lips.

"Prince?"

Sora jolted up. "Yes?"

"It seemed like you wanted to say something."

"Oh," Sora looked away. He brought his eyes back to him. "Actually, I have been meaning to ask you why you never call me by my name?"

"You outrank me, it would be impolite."

"Riku, you are my closest friend. You don't have to be formal with me. I can't stand it."

"It bothers you that much?"

"Yes! Call me by name or at least be less formal than 'my lord' and 'prince'."

Riku thought for a moment. 

"My prince."

Sora felt his face heat up.

"Sorry! It was a joke." Riku's face was red.

"Again!"

"What?"

"Say it again."

"My prince."

Sora rested his head on Riku's arm. "My knight."

Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair. "My prince."

"My knight," Sora caressed his face.

Their lips met. Sora closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost. He expected Riku to pull away, but he didn't until Sora pulled away. He put his arms around Sora. Sora put his arms around Riku's torso.

"Call me yours as much as you like," Sora put his face in Riku's shirt. "It's the truth."

Riku didn't say anything. He just held him tighter. Sora fell asleep like that. When he woke up, Riku was still there. He was still holding him. Sora got the feeling that maybe Riku was his too.

_ Congress _

Congress was held in a large, round building. Usually everyone gathered on the top floor in a room just big enough for the congress, the Royal Family, and any citizens who wanted to sit in or had issues to discuss. Today was special. Congress was held on the much larger bottom floor. It was special because royals from surrounding kingdoms were gathering in Crown Kingdom, as they did twice a year, to discuss borders, treaties, trade deals, and the like. 

Rather than the rulers of the kingdoms coming it was princes, princesses, or any noble in line for the throne, armed with their guards and trusted advisors. The Queen told Kairi it was important not only because of the contents of the meetings, but also because it was a testing ground for future rulers. It was a testing ground that Sora struggled with and Kairi had never attended for Radiant Garden. 

Radiant Garden wasn't far from Crown Kingdom, no further than any other kingdom in attendance, but it was so small and self-contained that there'd been no real point in going. Most people hadn't even heard of Radiant Garden until it was announced that their princess was betrothed to Crown Kingdom's prince--- at least that's what the other nobles kept telling her anyway.

"Is it true that Radiant Garden doesn't even have a noble bloodline?" One Princess addressed Kairi. "I heard even commoners can marry into the Royal Family."

"Well, usually lower-ranked nobles marry in, but there are a couple of commoners in our family tree."

The other princess laughed. "You're hardly even a princess."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the difference between a purebred and a mutt!"

Snickers erupted from the surrounding nobles. Kairi felt her face heating up.

"Do you have a problem with my fiance?" Sora stepped forward.

"Oh, of course not!" She giggled. "She's just an interesting specimen." She eyed Kairi with obvious distaste.

Sora narrowed his eyes at her.

"And I appreciate that Crown Kingdom is giving everyone a fair shot to be the kingdom in charge." She smiled. "Between a prince who can't make it through a single congress without his mother and a princess from a speck of a kingdom, I can't wait for the power to shift."

Sora opened his mouth, but Kairi put a hand up. "Which kingdom are you from?"

"Herring."

"Ah, Herring," Kairi thought for a moment, "I always heard the Princess of Herring was extremely lovely. It seems the rumors were true." She also knew that the King and Queen of Herring were not pleased their daughter wasn't chosen as Sora's fiance.

Princess Herring eyed her with suspicion.

"Herring is a kingdom by the ocean, it has an amazing port. It's always had a strong bond with the Crown Kingdom, some would even call the relationship symbiotic. It would be such a shame for those bonds to weaken, for both kingdoms, so let's try to get along."

Kairi offered her hand. Princess Herring took her hand, touching it as little as possible.

Satisfied, Kairi linked arms with Sora and walked towards their seats. Riku wasn't behind them. He, like all the other guards, were scattered around the building, looking out for trouble.

"Kairi," Sora grinned, "you're amazing!"

Kairi smiled, "Not at all."

Sora stopped. "Weird," he leaned on Kairi, "what's he doing here?"

Kairi followed Sora's gaze to a Prince that looked like a smaller, angrier Riku. "Is he not supposed to be? He doesn't usually attend?"

"No, I just could've sworn…"

Kairi looked at Sora. He seemed to be thinking.

"Kairi, you know a lot about the surrounding kingdoms, right?"

"I try."

"What do you know about the Prince of Oblivion Kingdom?"

"He went missing last year."

Sora nodded. "Did you ever hear they found him?"

"No…"

"That's him."

Kairi looked at Prince Oblivion then back at Sora. "Maybe we missed the announcement or this is the announcement."

"Maybe," Sora frowned. He shook his head, "Yea, probably." He smiled. "Let's welcome him!"

Kairi followed Sora to him. He was sitting at the round table looking bored to death. Even as Sora spoke to him, he barely acknowledged him.

"Your drink, my lord," a black-haired man walked up and handed Prince Oblivion a cup.

A shiver went up Kairi's spine. There was something familiar about his voice. It unsettled her. Kairi scanned him. He looked uncannily similar to Sora. His gold eyes settled on Kairi.

"Did you need something, Princess?"

Kairi stepped back. She felt her stomach sinking. Nausea washed over her. "Not at all. I take that you're the Royal Advisor of Oblivion Kingdom."

"Something like that."

Sora said his goodbyes and then took Kairi by the arm.

"He's new," Sora led her to her seat.

"Is he?" Kairi sat down.

Sora put a hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kairi nodded. "Just nerves I guess."

"You're going to do great!" Sora put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

Sora and Kairi led the meeting. It was long and draining, but manageable. They were talking about redrawing borders when the Royal Advisor of Oblivion stepped onto the table.

"As interesting as this has been," he put a mask on, as chatter filled the room, "it's time to end this."

Kairi's eyes darted to the Prince of Oblivion. He had a mask on too. Smoke rose. Kairi stood up.

"Everyone don't breathe in---"

She collapsed.


	6. Part 6

_ Regret _

It had been a week since the catastrophe at the Royal's Congress and as far as Riku knew the Royal Guard was making little to no progress on finding Sora, Kairi and Princess Herring. He couldn't stop replaying the day in his head. Everything had been normal. Kairi had spent the morning talking to the Queen about the congress since she wasn't attending this time. Sora was there too, but he was too busy making eyes at Riku to listen to the two. Riku tried to avoid eye contact, but the night he'd spent in Sora's room seemed to give Sora a boost of confidence in his interactions with Riku.

Several years of working to distance himself, several years worth of keeping their relationship on the line of professional, all of it was undone in one night. Sora had woken Riku up that morning with gentle pecks to the face and a soft 'Good morning, my knight.' Riku hadn't been sure how to respond at the time, he was still processing a lot of information. The main piece was that Sora thought he was in love with Riku. Riku didn't say much that morning, he regretted that now. He should have told Sora that he loved him as soon as he'd woken up.

After breakfast and chatting with the Queen, they took a carriage to the Royal Congress. Once there Riku was separated from them to help guard the building. He'd been relieved at the time, he could think about his relationship with Sora, where were they going next. He was placed close to the door, it was the only entrance to the room. The congress started and the doors were closed and locked. Riku could hear voices, but couldn't make out words. Everything seemed to be going well. Then an alarm went off across the street where the largest bank in Crown Kingdom was. Several guards left to see what was going on and to offer any necessary assistance. Later Riku heard the bank was robbed.

While all the guards were running to the bank, glass shattered behind the door. Riku and the guard with the key opened the door as quickly as they could. The doors swung open. Some type of white smoke poured out of the room.

Riku covered his face with his arm as he ran in. There were people laid out across the tables and floor. Luckily they were sleeping, but Riku had no way of knowing that at the time. He needed to find Sora and Kairi! He made it to the back of the room where they'd be seated. Their seats were empty. The window behind their seats was broken open.

Riku ran to the window, glass crunching under his boots. A carriage pulled off as Riku arrived at the window. He lept out, narrowly avoiding the guards on the ground who'd been stationed there. The carriage was gone before he landed.

It kept replaying in his head. If he'd done this differently, if he hadn't done that, if, if, if. Riku put his arm over his face. He hadn't slept in days, not properly. How could he? Sora and Kairi were missing!

They were missing! And he was expected to sit around and wait for them to be found. How could he possibly sleep?

Riku started packing. He had to find them!

He threw his door open.

The Queen stood there. She was in her nightgown, it was the most dressed down Riku had ever seen her. As a kid, he'd been convinced she didn't have legs and just floated from place to place.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, "it's late."

As if she didn't know that it was the dead of night.

"Riku…" She looked exhausted. She'd had a pretty rough existence lately. The kidnappers had sent a message to her, they'd told her that they'd return all three of them for all the money in the Treasury. It was an impossible demand. It was a demand she would have caved to if it'd not been for the Congress. She traced him with her eyes. "Going somewhere?"

"I can't just wait around!"

She frowned. "I see." 

Riku flinched at the disappointment in her voice. Usually, she would have told him to be patient, that she would send him as soon as she knew something. She'd told him that so many times. She turned and crossed the hall, to Sora's room. The door was already open. She'd been in there. She'd probably been brought over by the sound of Riku rustling around.

Riku's bag slipped through his fingers. It hit the floor with a thud.

"I'm just worried."

"I know."

"I could've --- I should've ---"

"It wasn't your fault."

"I was supposed to stay by his side…" Riku's voice broke.

The Queen returned to him. She put her arms out. Riku collapsed into her tiny frame. She held him until he stopped crying, just like she used to do when he was small.

_ Plan _

"I am a princess and I demand to be treated with respect!"

Sora woke up to the sound of screaming.

The room was white and there were no windows. Kairi was to his left. She was sleeping. She wouldn't be for long though because Princess Herring was shouting and banging her feet on the ground. She was on her back, tied up. All three of them were tied up.

Why were they… 

Oh, that's right. They'd been kidnapped. He remembered up until that man had stood on the table and then everything was foggy. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep. There had been a carriage. There had been talking. He remembered Kairi's voice, but nothing she'd said had stuck. He remembered being moved.

Where were they?

Sora tried to sit up. His head was pulsing. Outside of the screaming and Kairi breathing there wasn't any sound. It was strange.

How long had they been gone?

He'd been pretty much out of commission, so maybe Kairi or Red knew.

"Red," Sora had given up on sitting up. "Red? Hey."

She stopped screaming and looked at him. "You're awake?"

"Yea."

"You look normal too."

"Thanks?"

"I guess all that cuddling with the mutt did work."

Sora frowned. "Red, don't call her that!"

She humphed. "Well, hurry up and magic us out of here!"

"Where are we?"

"A castle."

"How long have we been here?"

"More than a week, probably." She scrunched her nose, "They won't let me shower!"

"How far are we from Crown Kingdom?"

"Not very…" Kairi yawned. "It only took us a couple of days to get here."

"Great!" Sora smiled, "I can send a bird of guidance to the castle and they can follow it here!"

Kairi grinned. "That's amazing."

Sora frowned, "Except it can't fly through walls…"

Red groaned. "Very helpful."

"So we just need to get it out a window, right?"

Sora nodded and glanced around the room, still no windows.

"Leave it to me!" The confidence in Kairi's voice made Sora fill confident too. "Make your bird and I will get it out of here."

_ Trust _

There was a familiar face amongst their kidnappers. Kairi had first noticed her when they arrived at the castle. She was standing among a group of people dressed in black, but she wore all white. Then to confirm it was indeed her, she was one of the three put in charge of checking up on them. They were checked-on three times a day and one of those times was always Namine. It was always at some unholy hour in the night.

Namine was Kairi's plan to get the bird out of the castle. The only problem was that Namine wouldn't even look her in the eyes. She barely looked in her direction and she always scurried out of the room as soon as possible. Today, Kairi was not going to allow it to happen.

"Namine!" She was loud enough to get her attention, but hopefully not loud enough to get anyone else's. "You know Sir Aqua is looking for you, right?"

Namine stopped at the door.

"I thought she might be."

"Do you want to go back to her?"

"She won't forgive me," Namine held herself, "Not after everything I did."

"It's not your fault you were kidnapped by these crooks!" Kairi did her best to sit up. "There's no way anyone's going to blame you!" Kairi glanced at Princess Herring, fast asleep. "And if anyone does I will vouch for you."

Namine turned around, "Not all of them are crooks." She smiled a bit. "There are a couple who were just pulled into all of this."

"Them too then! I'll put my name and reputation on the line."

"Princess…" Namine crossed the room and sat down in front of her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I trust you and if you tell me they aren't crooks then I believe you."

Namine looked like she was seconds from bursting into tears.

"And because I trust you, I'm giving you this." Kairi whistled. A small white bird made of light peeked out from Kairi's dress.

"A Guiding Bird?" She looked at it. "Where did you get this?"

"Prince Sora studies magic. He used all his energy to create this."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Please release it, so that we can get help."

"Princess… I…"

"Take it anyway. It's no use to us here."

Namine took it in her hands. "I could dispel it or turn it into the boss."

"Do what you have to."

Namine frowned. She stood up and left the room.

Sora sat up. "She seems like a good person."

Kairi nodded. "She is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nox_pff](https://twitter.com/nox_pff) did a really nice [piece of fanart](https://twitter.com/nox_pff/status/1267269872276459521) from a scene in chapter 5. It really made my day. You should check out their art!


	7. Part 7

_ Guidance _

Riku was pacing.

His mind hadn't been able to rest in weeks. Negotiations with the kidnappers were not going well. The King and Queen of Herring had agreed to pay, but only for their daughter's return. They were promptly sent her ponytail. They made the trip to Crown Kingdom to complain to Congress about their decision not to pay.

Radiant Garden didn't have nearly enough money to pay the ransom, so instead, they loaned their best knights to Crown Kingdom to aid in the search. Sir Aqua worked along with the Captain of the Guard. So far they'd found out where the three weren't.

Riku was sticking close to the Queen. Of course, her personal guards were keeping her safe, so Riku didn't have much to do. He mostly just watched. The Queen said she appreciated his presence though. As the time passed, he had noticed a certain tenderness between the Queen and her guards. Maybe he was just imagining things…

A soft thump came from Riku's window.

Riku stopped pacing. It was the middle of the night. No one else was supposed to be up. Riku walked to his window. His steps were soft, careful. He peeked out. There was a bird made of light. It looked like one of Yen Sid's messengers, but it was smaller and there was something familiar about it…

Riku opened his window.

The bird landed in his palms. It wasn't holding a message though. Maybe it wasn't a messenger. What was it then?

After a few moments of silence as Riku contemplated, the bird started to hop. Riku watched it. It wanted something. Apparently unsatisfied with Riku's lack of reaction. It started pecking at Riku's shirt. It grabbed a piece of fabric and pulled it.

"You want me to follow you?"

It released his shirt and hopped.

"Where are we going?"

The bird flew around Riku's room and settled on his dresser. Riku walked over. It had landed on a watch--- the watch! It was the one he'd picked for Sora that day. It'd been left behind when Sora was taken away.

"You know where Sora is?"

It hopped.

His breath caught in his throat. Was this real? If not it was the cruelest prank in history.

He scooped the bird up and ran to the Queen's room. He threw the doors open before the night guards could stop him.

"Your Majesty!" 

She was already awake because she slept about as much as Riku did these days. She was sitting on her bed in her gown.

"Sir Riku?" She stood up. "Is there a problem?"

Riku shook his head as he crossed the room to arrive in front of her. He showed her the bird. "It knows where they are!"

Her bottom lip quivered like she would burst into tears, but of course, she didn't because she was the Queen. Instead, she took a breath and took her queenly stance.

"Alright," she nodded. "Get together you're most trusted companions. You leave at dawn."

_ Worth _

Staying awake was so hard.

Why was it so hard?

It really hadn't been this hard before. Before? It was late one night. He'd heard a couple of the kidnappers talking. He recognized them as the blonde woman and the pink-haired man. They were discussing the ransom how both Radiant Garden and Herring had tried to negotiate the ransom, but Crown hadn't.

"He must be a pretty worthless prince," she laughed.

_ Worthless. _

The word stuck to him. It settled into the edges of his mind, tacking itself to the end of his thoughts. He knew his mother had her reasons. It wasn't like she didn't want him back. Even if it was just because she needed him to continue the bloodline.

Had his guiding bird even made it to Riku? It wasn't like he'd ever made one before. Despite Merlin's insistence that Sora take his magic studies seriously, Sora mostly used magic to solve minor inconveniences. Maybe he'd made it wrong.

And even if it did make it to Riku, how was he supposed to know what it was? He should have sent it to Merlin or Yen Sid.

Why hadn't he taken even a second to think it through? That bird was their only shot and he'd probably ruined it.

"Do you hear that?" Kairi leaned closer.

"What?" Sora snapped out of his trance.

"Listen."

It was noisy. It was never noisy here. Footsteps came running down the hall.

The door flung open. The bird flew in, vanishing as it landed on Sora.

"Sora!" 

"Riku!"

Riku dived at him. He engulfed Sora in his arms. He took Sora's face in his hands. He kissed him on his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and then his lips.

"Sora," he said it like he was saying a prayer.

"Princess Kairi!" Sir Aqua was next to enter, Namine thrown over her shoulders.

"Sir Aqua?!"

Riku started untying Sora. Xion and Roxas ran in, Lea was a few steps behind them. Xion went to Kairi. Roxas and Lea handled Princess Herring. Riku helped Sora to his feet. Sora leaned on Riku as they walked out of the room.

It was weird to walk after sitting all that time. He felt like a baby deer attempting to take his first steps. Kairi and Red seemed to be having the same experience. Riku kept his arm around Sora's waist the whole time.

Outside of the castle, two knights Sora didn't recognize were loading the kidnappers into a carriage. He later learned the two were Sir Terra and Sir Ventus. He rode with Riku on the way back. Riku let Sora sit in front and wrapped his arms around him the whole ride.

When they arrived at the castle his mother threw her arms around him and cried. He’d never seen her cry before.

“I was so worried!” She held him tightly, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if something happened to you.”

Sora rested his head on her. Of course, she cared. Why had he ever thought otherwise? 

_ History _

Everything was hectic the first couple of weeks back. There was lots of talk about punishment. The King and Queen of Herring wanted to execute every person involved in the kidnapping. The Congress of Crown wanted to send them to the dungeon to rot. Radiant Garden didn't have executions or prisons. In Radiant Garden when someone committed a crime they focused on two things: rehabilitation and restoration. If neither of those worked or someone did more harm than reasonably repaired then there was also an exile. Kairi was hoping for the rehab/restore route, especially since Namine was involved and didn't deserve prison or execution.

Sora and the Queen sided with Kairi. The Queen stating that many people involved in the kidnapping were young and could change, as she'd seen with Sir Lea and Isa the Royal librarian. The Congress and the King and Queen of Herring weren't convinced though, until Princess Herring took Kairi's side. That swayed some people, enough people to win. When Kairi asked her why she'd done it, she said 'It would be a shame to weaken the bonds between their kingdoms, so they should try getting along.'

Then there was the therapy. The Queen had called therapists from all across the land to tend to Kairi, Sora, and Princess Herring. She wanted to make sure they'd bounce back from the trauma. There ended up being so many therapists and mental health specialists that the Queen decided to put them all to work. She had them placed all over Crown Kingdom to offer aid to the residents and a few placed in the castle for all its residents and workers. She even assigned some to the rehabilitation project. Princess Herring took her therapist with her when she returned to Herring.

Namine's friends were Prince Oblivion --- who had quite the story on how he'd gotten involved with the kidnappers, of course beginning with his own kidnapping --- and Vanitas --- who'd pretended to be a royal advisor that day and for some reason knew Sir Aqua, Sir Terra, and Sir Ven. Sir Aqua took the three into her care before returning to Radiant Garden. She promised to put them to work.

Once all that was settled things were finally quieter. Kairi went to the garden to relax. She had a book propped open in her lap. Metal clanked as someone in armor approached her. Kairi sighed. She hoped it wasn't another guard coming to fuss over her.

"Princess Kairi," it was Sir Xion. She was panting like she'd been running, "You shouldn't be out here alone!"

Well, she didn't mind being fussed over by her.

"I'm not alone," Kairi looked up at her, "if you're here."

"I was really worried when I couldn't find you!"

Kairi was taken aback. She seemed upset.

"I… You were looking for me?"

"Well, you're friends from Radiant Garden left, so I thought you might feel lonely," Xion looked at the sky, "So I thought I'd check on you, but you weren't there."

"Sorry," Kairi frowned, "I wasn't trying to make anyone worry. I just needed some air." Kairi stood up, "Next time, I'll ask you to escort me. If that's okay."

"Of course!" Xion smiled. "I'd feel a lot better about you going out then."

Kairi smiled, "Thank you."

Kairi patted the spot next to her. Sir Xion took a seat by her.

“What are you reading?”

“History of the Crown Kingdom, volume 7.”

“Oh, that sounds… interesting.”

Kairi laughed. “There’s actually some really good stories in here, like the time…”

And Sir Xion listened intently as Kairi went on several tangents because “to understand this you have to know about that and that’s related to…” She was sure she was boring the life out of her, but when she looked at Sir Xion to confirm this, her eyes were full of wonder. Was she actually enjoying this?

Kairi tripped over a couple of words. “Sorry, where was I?”

“The King had to decide between keeping the golden statue that was gifted to the royal family years ago or make a deal with mermaids that could lead his sailors to valuable resources.”

“Y-yea, so then he…”

They went on like that for hours. Kairi felt a warmth in her chest as Sir Xion walked her back to the room.

"Sir Xion," they arrived at her, "thank you for keeping me company today."

"Of course, Princess," Xion gave her hand a squeeze, "I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you," Kairi smiled.


	8. Part 8

_ The Check-Up _

“So, how's he been?” Lea sat next to Riku in the courtyard. "He went through quite the ordeal."

Prince Sora was currently in a check-up with Yen Sid, Merlin, and his therapist. They were sure they could figure out the curse between the three of them. It was great that they were trying, but Riku felt anxious about letting Sora out of his sights these days. He wanted to be in the room with them. They told him he couldn't because it could affect the results. So Riku had to wait in the courtyard.

"He seems okay…" Riku didn't want to say too much. Sora was having a lot of rough nights lately.

“I heard you two are sleeping together,” Roxas leaned against the wall. "He's probably afraid to sleep alone right now."

Roxas could be very insightful when he wanted to.

Riku nodded slowly, a little honesty wouldn't hurt. "He doesn't want to be alone."

“Riku!” Sora ran up. He threw his arms around Riku and leaned in for a kiss. He'd been kissing him a lot since he got back. Riku was so used to it, that his body automatically reacted. His lips parted as Sora pressed into him. Sora climbed onto his lap. Riku pulled away red-faced. He looked at his friends. Lea seemed amused. Xion seemed shocked. Roxas seemed irritated. Sora didn’t seem at all bothered to do that in front of them. “I missed you.”

“Likewise,” Riku’s voice was low. Sora buried his face in Riku’s neck. Riku felt like someone was looking at him with murderous intent. He didn’t dare look up to see who. Riku took Sora by the shoulders and sat him up. “Have they figured out how to undo the curse yet?”

“Why?” Sora put a hand in Riku’s hair. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Sora pecked him on the lips. “No, no cure yet, but they told me it’s tied to my moods. Well, specifically my therapist said the curse tied itself to my depression, so I start to fall under whenever I feel down.”

Riku frowned. While Sora hadn’t had any fainting spells since he returned, there were a lot of times when he seemed tired and groggy before receiving a kiss or touch. Was he really sad that often? Riku wasn't allowed in Sora's sessions, so there was a lot he didn't know or understand.

“Are you going to be okay?” Riku wrapped his arms around Sora.

“Of course,” Sora grinned, “I have you to kiss the sadness away, right?”

Riku frowned. “I’ll help in any way I can,” but this was not a permanent solution.

Roxas cleared his throat.

Sora seemed to notice the three for the first time. He blushed. So, even he could feel some shame, huh? Sora stood up. 

“Good afternoon, Sir Roxas, Sir Xion, and Sir Lea.”

They all greeted him.

“My mother wanted me to invite the three of to a dinner,” Sora smiled, but his face was still red, “Everything has been so hectic recently that you three haven't received proper thanks."

"You don't have to thank us," Roxas pushed off the wall and walked up Sora. "We're all just glad you're safe."

"You all went through a lot of trouble because of me, so… " Sora rubbed the back of his arm, "a dinner is the least I could do." His eyes stayed on the ground.

"Well, it's not like we can say no to dinner with the Queen," Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"Great!" Sora brightened, "I'll see you there!"

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and led him off. He was quiet and getting dimmer by the second.

"Sora," Riku stopped, "are you alright?"

Sora took a moment, "All I do is cause trouble for everyone."

"That's not true."

Sora didn't look at him. "I'm causing trouble for you right now."

"Sora."

"I embarrassed you in front of your friends. How did I not see them?"

"Sora, it's fine."

"Okay." 

He didn't sound convinced. What was he supposed to do? How could he help him?

"Sora…"

"I just wish I wasn't such a burden."

"You're not!"

"I'm not smart like Kairi or strong like you. I can't do anything."

"You can get along with anyone and you can do magic!"

"Yea." He turned to Riku with a soft unconvincing smile.

Words weren't working!

Riku pulled Sora into a hug.

"Riku?" Sora looked up at him, eyes full of concern. "You're shaking!"

"Sorry," he released him. Riku took a breath. "Am I allowed to talk to your therapist?"

Sora looked confused.

"I--- not about you! Well, about you, but nothing personal."

Sora looked down. "Yea, go ahead."

Riku led Sora back to the check-up room. Sora told his therapist Riku wanted to speak with her and then waited outside as Riku asked what he could do to help.

_ Shopping in Town _

Sora found that he'd been very busy lately. First, it'd been Riku waking him up early every morning to go to the courtyard and train with the squires. Apparently Riku had told the head of the guard that he'd help out but still wanted to keep an eye on Sora. Sora just watched the first couple of days, but finding that boring he soon joined in. It was mostly just stretching and running, so he didn't really mind. 

Then his mother had volunteered him to help out in the worker's kitchen. He hadn't done that in years, but she insisted that, since they were short on staff with all of the new castle residents, Sora pitch in. He wasn't exactly excited about being forced into the kitchen, but he fell into the routine fairly quickly. He found himself remembering why he used to volunteer to help so often, besides seeing Riku. Cooking was fun! He'd only stopped when Riku called him annoying and refused to be his knight.

Kairi often asked him to join her and Xion for study-lunch. Sora wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of studying through lunch, but when he found out it was just him and Xion quizzing Kairi, it was a lot more manageable. He didn't mind offering a hand after all.

Things usually wound down after lunch. There was a large chunk of time before he studied medicine at Yen Sid's, or magic with Merlin depending on the day. After lunch that day, Sora found himself pacing in front of the castle's exit. He'd told Riku he needed some alone time, which was a lie. Riku had allowed him this time, which was unexpected but appreciated. Sora really just needed an excuse to go to town alone, which he intended to do, but… he was scared.

He'd never been afraid to go to town alone. He needed to though. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked forward. He stopped at the gate. He reached for it. His hand was shaking. What was wrong with him?

"Sora, what are you doing?" It was Roxas.

"I need to get something in town."

"Shouldn't you wait for Riku?"

"He can't come!"

Roxas sighed. "Alright," he offered his hand, "let's go."

Before they left, Roxas made Sora put on a hooded cloak.

Sora needed to go to the market. There were ingredients he needed for something special he had planned. Roxas didn't ask any questions about his "secret plan". All Roxas had done was insist they walk with link arms, so they wouldn't get separated. Sora agreed. Linking arms actually made him feel safer. They passed the bakery on the way.

"Hey, Roxas!" A young man leaned out the window with a huge grin and a face covered in flour. He spotted Sora. His smile only faltered for a second. "On a date?"

"Babysitting."

"Hey!"

"That so?" He laughed. "We have some extra pieces of that bread you like. Interested?"

Roxas walked closer to the window. The young man smiled at him. He disappeared for a moment and returned with a small basket of bread. Roxas accepted it.

"Thanks, Hayner," Roxas smiled, "I'll be sure not to drop this basket off the wall."

"You better not! My mom still isn't over the last basket you destroyed."

His mom then called from somewhere inside for him to stop loafing off. Hayner said bye before disappearing back into the shop.

Sora nudged Roxas with his elbow. "Who was that?"

"Hayner," Roxas started forward, "he's my friend."

"He's sweet on you."

Sora received an elbow to the ribs. "Ow! Roxas!"

Roxas's face was red. Sora couldn't tell if it was anger or if he was flustered. "It's not like that," his voice was soft, "he's just friendly."

"Oh my God, Roxas!"

"What?"

"You're sweet on him!"

"Shut up!" Roxas marched forward, pulling Sora along.

"I don't hear you denying it," Sora sang.

"I will take you back home!"

Sora laughed.

The market wasn't very crowded that day, so Sora took his time looking for ingredients. Somewhere between the spice stand and the fish stand, there was a jewelry stand. Sora stopped at it, yanking Roxas back with his abruptness. Roxas yelped.

"Sora, what are you doing?"/ "Roxas, look at all this!"

Roxas leaned forward to look at the jewelry. Sora ran his fingers over a pair of rings. The two rings came together to make an intricate heart.

"Two halves of a whole…" Sora picked it up. Would Riku like these? He looked at the shopkeeper. "How much for these?"

He made his purchase then continued shopping.

"So what's all this for?" Roxas gestured to the basket full of ingredients.

"I'm making dinner for Riku, Kairi, and my mom tonight." Sora smiled. "As a thanks of sorts."

"It's a surprise?"

"Yup!" Sora pulled Roxas closer, "But you can come too."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem! Bring your lover too if you want," he winked.

“Is that everything you need?”

“Yea, that’s everything.”

“Good.”

Roxas grabbed Sora’s arm and marched him back to the castle, deposited his ingredients in the kitchen, and practically threw him at Riku before stomping away. He did come to dinner, but he didn't bring Hayner.

_ Popping the Question _

Kairi had sort of latched onto Xion. She made Kairi feel safe in a way she hadn't felt since Aqua was her personal guard. She took Xion everywhere with her, whether or not she was leaving the castle. Xion didn't seem to mind.

They were in town picking out groceries for Sora. Sora had started cooking dinner once a week after everyone loved the surprise dinner he threw. Xion was great at picking out ingredients. She certainly had more experience than Kairi. Kairi watched as Xion judged two vegetables against each other. 

"You know," Kairi ran her finger across a wooden crate, "In a couple of months, Sora and I are moving to Radiant Garden to prepare for the wedding."

Xion frowned. "This batch isn't very good." She turned to Kairi with a smile. "Are you excited to go back home?"

"Well, of course, but there's a lot of things I'll miss." Kairi looked down at the vegetables.

"Oh, like what?"

"The theater, the secret tunnels --- that you're not supposed to know about, so forget I said that --- the Queen, I'll miss her a lot. I've learned a lot from her. If I manage to be half the Queen she is then Radiant Garden will be in good hands."

"If it's you, Radiant Garden's already in good hands."

Kairi's heart stopped for a moment. Why was Xion so perfect? "I'll miss you," she choked on the words.

"I'll miss you too."

Kairi bit her tongue before she said something she'd regret.  _ Come with me. _ It was on the tip of her tongue. It was a ridiculous thing to ask of anyone, but especially someone she just had a crush on and who didn't seem to return her feelings.

They walked back to the castle side by side.

“You’re really lucky,” Kairi leaned on the kitchen counter.

Sora was cutting vegetables. “You think so?”

“I wish I had what you and Riku have.”

“But you have Xion, right?”

“That’s sweet, but it’s not the same. We’re leaving soon and she’ll be here.”

“So bring her along.”

“Sora, I can’t just uproot her life.”

“Kairi, I’m not telling you to make her come. I’m telling you to ask her to come. She’ll say yes because she wants you to ask her.”

“She wants me to?” Kairi walked up to Sora, "Did she say that?”

“Not out loud.”

“Then how can you be so sure?”

Sora thought for a moment. “Just trust me, okay?”

She did trust him. Was there something she was missing?

After dinner, Kairi went to the garden with Xion. They did that a lot these days. Kairi sat on a bench. She combed over her interactions with Xion, trying to find a sign that she wanted to go to Radiant Garden. Xion sat next to her.

“Is everything okay, Princess? You seem to have a lot on your mind.”

“Yea… I’m just thinking about the move I guess.”

“Oh,” Xion smiled. She looked up at the stars. “We should pick one. Then when we look up at the sky, even though we’ll be apart, it’ll be like we’re together.”

Kairi took a breath. She didn’t want that.

_ So bring her along. _

“That’s a beautiful idea.”

“So which star?”

“First, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Kair forced herself to look Xion in the eyes. “Would you come to Radiant Garden with me? I’d like to keep you by my side.”

Xion’s eyes went wide. She’d really said it. “Princess…” Why had she let Sora talk her into this? “Are you asking me to…” There was no way she'd want to--- “to be your personal guard?”

“Yes, that about sums it up.”

It was quiet.

She was so embarrassed she could die. But first, Sora was dead! He was so dead! She needed a way to get Riku out of the way so that she could kill Sora. Then after she killed those two she’d be racked with guilt, so she’d kill herself. Then she wouldn’t have to live with the embarrassment of---

Xion wiped her eyes. Was she crying?

“Sir Xion?”

“Yes.” She smiled at her, “I will.” She grabbed Kairi’s hands, “I’ll be your personal guard. I’d be honored.” She looked Kairi in the eyes. 

“Sir Xion!” Kairi threw her arms around her. They fell off the bench and onto the grass. Xion landed with a thud. “Sorry.” She stood up and held her hand out to Xion.

Xion took her hand and knelt before her. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Kairi relaxed. She just knew that from this moment on things would only get better.


	9. Part 9

_ Preparations _

There was only a little over one month left before they were leaving for Radiant Garden. Riku had a lot of work to do before then. He needed to arrange for all his duties to be covered before he departed, Sora’s too. He tried not to stress out about it. So far, he’d managed to fill a few slots and he knew who he wanted to take over training the squires.

Roxas was sitting on the wall. He was eating bread, by himself?

“Hey.”

Roxas looked down. “Hey.”

“So since the move to Radiant Garden is coming up, I’m finding people to fill in all my positions.”

“I noticed,” Roxas bit into his loaf. 

“I was thinking you’d be the perfect person to train the squires.”

“No can do.”

“But… You wanted to, right?”

“I did, but I can’t teach them from Radiant Garden.”

“You’re coming?”

“Geez, don’t sound too excited, Riku. Sora might get jealous.”

“Why are you coming?”

“Xion’s going because Princess Kairi finally made them official, Lea is going because Isa got invited to help with the reformation program, and I’m going because all of my friends are going.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

Riku would have to find someone else to fill the position.

“I’m happy you’re coming.”

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“I am.”

“Hey, does Sora know about---”

“Riku!” Sora ran up and hugged him. He looked up, “Hi, Roxas!”

Roxas waved.

“What’s up with you two?”

“I was asking Roxas to fill in my position training the squires, but he can’t because he’s coming with us to Radiant Garden.”

“Really? Roxas is coming to Radiant Garden with us? That’s great, isn’t it?”

“Yea.”

Sora looked between the two. “Well, I’ll see you two at dinner! I’m already running late.”

He ran off.

“You should tell him,” Roxas turned to look out at the kingdom.

“Yea, fine.”

Of course, that was easier said than done. Riku was going to strike up a conversation while he was cooking, but Sora was in such a good mood and surrounded by knives. Then of course dinner wasn’t the right time to do it. And even if it had been, Sora seemed pretty distracted. He barely ate anything, he just stabbed aimlessly at his plate.

Sora stood up. "Please excuse me, I'm finished." Riku started to get up. Sora put his hands on his shoulders and sat him back down, "It's fine if you finish first, I'm just going to take a bath."

That was weird.

Riku finished up, went to his room, got ready for bed, and then headed to Sora’s room. He didn’t find him immediately. He was in the tub, asleep.

"Sora," Riku crouched beside the tub. "This is a bad place to nap."

Sora sat up. "Sorry," he rubbed his eyes, "I just got really tired."

Riku offered him a towel and helped him out of the tub. Sora got ready for bed. They sat on Sora's bed. Riku put a towel on Sora's head and started drying his hair.

"Is something bothering you, Sora?"

“What about you? You’ve been weird all day.”

“Oh, that. I just wanted to tell you something and I was worried you’d get angry.”

Sora tilted his head, “Well?”

“Remember that time you asked about how many relationships I’d been in?”

“Yea?”

“It was with Roxas.”

“Oh.” Sora crossed his arms, “wow. I can see that.”

“You’re not mad.”

“About what? You and I were only a thing in my imagination back then.”

Riku couldn’t help smiling. “You’re really growing up.”

Sora rolled his eyes.

“What about you? What’s on your mind?”

"Actually," Sora took a breath, "you said you didn't want to be my personal guard, right? But right now, you're being forced to do it anyway and you have to give up everything to go to Radiant Garden. So, if you don't like it, you don't have to do it anymore. Kairi says that Radiant Garden is really safe!"

"Silly," Riku removed the towel and tilted his head up, "I love being with you."

Sora's eyes lit up and with them the whole world. 

"Then," he stood up, "then…" 

He rushed to his desk and started digging through it. Riku watched, unsure of whether he should help or not. Sora ran up to him. Sora took Riku's hand in his and dropped to his knees. He held a ring up. "I want us to be together forever. And I swear that I'll always love you and take care of you. So, please be my knight."

Riku dropped to his knees and pulled Sora into a hug.

"Okay," he held Sora tight. "I'll be your knight."

Sora thumbed away the tears streaming down Riku's face. “I love you, Riku.”

“I love you so much.” He placed a kiss on Sora’s forehead and then his lips.

_ Conversations _

Sora had just finished lunch with Kairi and Xion. They were closer than ever, but also disconnected. It was obvious that Kairi hadn't shared her feelings when she'd asked Xion to come with them. Though she had plenty of time to do that now.

Sora was on his way to the tunnel to Yen Sid's when he saw Roxas sitting on the wall. He had another basket of bread. This was getting sad. Sora focused and in a flash he was sitting next to Roxas.

Roxas looked at him. "Don't do that, you'll give someone a heart attack."

"But not you, huh?" Sora stretched. "You barely reacted."

"If you want a reaction, wait til Riku finds out you were up here."

"I want a reaction, not a scolding."

Roxas smiled. "I don't think there's anyone here that won't scold you."

"Even you?"

"As soon as your feet are safely on the ground, you have a storm coming."

"Boo."

Roxas offered Sora some bread. Sora took a piece.

"So, did you tell bread-boy you're leaving?"

"Yea," Roxas didn't make eye contact.

"And did you tell him that you  _ loooove _ him?"

Roxas glared at him and Sora had no doubt that if they weren't on top of a wall Roxas would have shoved him over. Instead, he just took another bite of bread.

"Roxas---"

"I'm leaving. Why would I say something like that to him?"

"Because if you don't then he'll never know and he'll end up with someone else."

"Exactly."

"But you two like each other! Why wouldn't you just---"

"Just what? Give him false hope that we'll work out living in two completely different kingdoms? Stay here and grow to resent him because I didn't leave with you? Ask him to leave everything he knows?

There's no reason to make us both suffer."

"Talk to him. If nothing else comes of it, at least you'll get closure."

"Wow, he gets into one solid relationship and suddenly he's an expert."

"Yea, I am,” Sora smiled, “so listen to me."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. I have to go, but I'm not dropping this!"

Roxas gave him a wave. Sora flashed back to the ground and went to Yen Sid's.

_ Reminders _

Kairi was going to miss Crown Kingdom. There was such a diverse ray of beauty in the kingdom. She hoped she could bring a little back with her. For that reason, she decided to spend her final weeks touring the kingdom and buying as much as she could. If anything it would serve as a memory, but she really hoped her purchases would serve as inspiration for years to come.

She and Xion were walking to the market, arms linked, when she noticed Roxas. He was standing near her favorite bakery.

"Oh," Kairi stopped, "he gets all that bread from Twilight Bakery?"

"Yea," Xion shook her head, "I'm pretty sure he's keeping it open with his purchases alone."

"I can hardly blame him. They're baked goods are pure magic. I wish I could bring it back with me to Radiant Garden with me."

"Well sure, but that's not the reason he's there all the time."

"What is then?"

"Well…"

Hayner walked out of the bakery with a cart.

"They have a cart?" Kairi started towards it. "I wonder if they make deliveries." She waved, "Good afternoon, Hayner!"

"Hello, Princess." He smiled, "The buns just came out of the oven."

"I'll take five --- wait six!"

"Princess, those buns are bigger than your head," Xion frowned at her.

"They're not all for me. One for me, one for you, one for Sora and Riku, one for Roxas, and I'll just take whatever is left over."

"You’ll get half of them like that."

"Details."

"Here you go," Hayner handed her a paper bag.

Kairi held the bag to her chest. Xion sighed and opened up her coin pouch. She started counting up the total. Kairi opened the bag. They smelled divine. She looked at Roxas. He was still standing at a distance.

Kairi waved at him. "Sir Roxas! Come here!"

Roxas flinched. He grimaced before trudging over to them. "Good afternoon, Princess."

"Hey, Roxas," Hayner grinned.

"Hey," Roxas kept his eyes down.

"I got you a bun," Kairi offered the bag to Roxas.

"Thanks," Roxas took one.

What was this weird tension? Kairi looked at Xion. Xion tilted her head toward Hayner. Kairi looked at him. He was looking at Roxas. Roxas was looking at the ground, but before she'd called him over he'd been staring at the cart…

"Oh!" Kairi lifted the bag up to her chest, "Roxas! Hayner!"

They all looked at her.

"Sir Xion and I are attending the theater tonight with the Queen! Sir Riku and Prince Sora will be there too, so you two should come!"

"With the Queen?" Hayner put his hands up. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! The more the merrier."

"Alright," Hayner smiled, "I'll be there."

Kairi thanked him for the buns and headed forward. Once they were a bit away from the cart, Roxas stopped in front of them.

"Princess, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Kairi handed the buns to Xion. She followed Roxas to the side. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Did Sora put you up to this?"

"Up to what?"

"Inviting me and Hayner to the theater, so I can confess my love."

"You're in love with Hayner?!"

Roxas's face went red. "You didn't know?"

"I thought you two were in a fight! I wanted you to make up before we left."

Roxas ran his hands down his face.

"Um, do you want to confess?"

"I don't know. Sora says I should do it for closure."

"Only do it if you want to," Kairi wrapped her arms around herself, "there are some words you can't take back."

"What should I do?"

"Enjoy the time you have together. You don't have to rush into something you're not ready for, Roxas. There's plenty of time to figure things out."

"Yea," Roxas took a breath. He seemed less tense now. He smiled, "Thanks, Princess."

"Anytime."


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important note at the end...

_Pre-Ceremony_

It seemed silly, the idea of a private ceremony. The selection and appointment of a personal guard were usually public. It wasn't necessarily tradition, but it was expected. People loved a good ceremony. Regardless, Sora insisted it had to be small and private, so Riku went along with it.

Riku was sitting on his bed, looking at the ring Sora had given him. It matched one Sora had. They were pretty apart, but beautiful together.

"Good evening, Sir Riku."

Riku stood up and bowed. "And to you, your majesty."

The Queen smiled, "Always so formal."

Riku stood up straight. "I'm just surprised you came to visit me."

"Well, I wanted to check-in. How are you feeling about the ceremony? Nervous?"

"Confused?"

Like he was completely missing something.

"Confused?" She furrowed her brows, "But you must know how much Sora adores you and he's always wanted this."

"I know, I was more curious about the whole private ceremony thing. Won't people be upset about it being private?"

"That's why we're having a public ceremony afterward."

"We are? Then why are we having two?"

The Queen stared at him like he was speaking gibberish. Then she brought her hands over her mouth.

"Riku, dear, what do you think being Sora's personal guard means?"

"That I will protect Sora."

"And?"

"Stay by his side."

"And?"

"And…?"

"He never told you."

"What didn't he---"

"Take a seat."

Riku sat on his bed. The Queen sat next to him.

"When Sora was very young, we had to choose a bride for him. When I told him what marriage was, he told me that he wanted to marry you."

"He did?" That long ago..

"Of course that wasn't possible, so I told him what my mother told me. I told him that the closest he could get to marrying you was for you to become his personal guard."

And everything clicked into place.

All this time, when Sora had asked Riku to be his personal guard, he was actually asking Riku to marry him…

Riku’s face caught fire.

That changed literally every interaction they’d ever had. For years Riku had thought that he was hopelessly pining after someone who could never truly be with him. And for years, Sora had been offering him exactly what he wanted.

“Holy sh---” Riku’s eyes fell on the Queen, “shells. Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh my god!” Riku stood up. “Really? Like really?”

The Queen nodded, a small smile on her face.

He crossed the room and returned and crossed the room again. They could have been together the whole time!

“Riku?”

“Your son is a terrible communicator!” Riku covered his face, “And I love him so much.”

“Riku,” the Queen removed his hands from his face. She had a gentle expression, “Please take care of him.”

“I will.”

“I know.” She released his hands, “Thank you. Your love for him puts me at ease.”

Before Riku could think of a response, the Queen excused herself and left.

  
  


_Private Ceremony_

It was a lovely day. It wasn't too hot or too cold. There were just enough clouds in the sky to decorate it. The trees around the gazebo were bursting with oranges and reds. And of course, the most beautiful view was Riku.

He was standing at the bottom of the steps. He wasn't in his armor today. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and black pants. He was wearing his mother's silver earrings and his father's silver rose brooch. Both were pieces they'd worn when they'd gotten married.

Sora was dressed similarly. He was wearing his mother's necklace. It was a golden chain with three gems stringed on it. She said each gem had two matches.

Sora's mother was standing next to him. She was holding a dainty sword. It was only ever used for these ceremonies. Her personal guards were at the bottom of the gazebo with everyone else. 

It was a small crowd. Riku's parents, Kairi and Xion, Roxas, Lea, Isa, Yen Sid, Merlin, Sora's therapist, and a couple of chefs were standing side by side.

Sora's mom put a hand on his shoulder. Sora nodded. He was ready to begin.

"Family, Friends, Loved Ones," she began. "This fine morning we are here to join the lives of Prince Sora of the Crown Kingdom and Sir Riku Braveheart. From now and into eternity let our love and support in this moment guide these two.

“The life ahead of you may be hard. There may be fighting and misunderstandings. There may be anger, there may be hurt, and there may be doubts. Love isn’t easy. It takes collaboration.

“The life ahead of you will be easy. There will be joy and laughter. There will be happiness, there will be healing, there will be certainty. Love is easy. All it takes is opening up your heart.

“Today you two are here to open your hearts, to collaborate, to make a promise--- to make an oath. Today you two will swear to protect each other, mind, body, and soul. If you wish to embark on this journey, if you wish to take on this responsibility then let these steps guide you to each other.”

Sora took a step down as Riku took a step up. They continued in unison until they met in the middle.

Sora’s eyes traced over Riku. He was so beautiful and perfect and--- did Sora really deserve this?

“Join hands.”

They did.

“And kneel down.”

They knelt.

Sora’s mom walked down the stairs. She tapped Riku with the sword.

Riku smiled. “My Prince, I’m here today to take an oath to protect you, mind, body, and soul.”

This was everything he’d ever wanted. He was surrounded by people he loved and who loved him back and maybe --- Maybe he did deserve it. Not like he was owed the love of these people or this level of happiness, but as it was gifted to him. None of these people were forced to be here and very few of them were obligated to deal with him directly. No one was obligated to love him, to care for him, or to even like him, so if they did then who was he to reject it.

Riku reached up to Sora’s face and wiped away the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Sora’s mom tapped Sora with the sword.

“Riku, my knight, my love, I’m here today to take an oath to protect you, mind, body, and soul.”

There wasn’t a person in the world who was worthless, everyone had someone who cared about them. And Sora, he had multiple people who cared. 

“Then by the power of my reign I bind you two,” in a fluid motion she touched them both with the sword, “May you both craft the life you are looking for. You may now exchange your symbolic hearts.”

Maybe Sora deserved love and joy and kindness because they were given it to him. 

Riku retrieved a bracelet, one half of the heart ring was attached to it. Sora slid the other half onto Riku’s finger.

If people were willing to share pieces of themselves with him, laughs, memories, secrets, and so much of their limited time in the world then he had to be worth something, right?

“And with this action, you two have formed a bond not easily severed. I wish you the best of times to come.”

He was worth something to all of these people and that was enough for him. 

Sora felt lighter, as if something heavy was lifted off his chest. Maybe it had.

“Now,” his mom pointed the sword into the distance, “You may walk into your new lives together.”

They started down the stairs. This was the beginning.

_Public Ceremony_

To celebrate and officiate Sir Xion and Sir Riku becoming personal guards to the prince and princess, a ceremony was held. It was very different from the close and personal ceremony that Riku and Sora had.

First, it took place on the stage in town square. It was a stage as old as the kingdom itself and, until the current Queen’s reign, it’d been the only real place to perform. Ceremonies and announcements had been held on the stage for centuries. As Kairi looked out at the crowd, she felt she was becoming intertwined with history.

Everyone on the stage was dressed up. The Queen was in a regal gown, with a large and intricate skirt. Sora was dressed up in what he would call “stuffy attire”. He looked nice though. His hair was even slicked back, probably the work of Riku. Kairi had spent what seemed like hours being primped, dressed, She’d never looked so… unreal. She looked like a smaller, less amazing version of the Queen. There was something lacking in her presentation, but she looked important and powerful.

All the knights on the stage were in full armor, helmets included. Except for Riku and Xion, they all stood in rows in front of the stage. The Squires were in front of them. Behind the knights were all of the castle staff that were attending and then the citizens stood behind them.

The Queen gave a speech. It was long and elegant and well-practiced. Towards the end, she directed Xion and Riku to kneel in front of Kairi and Sora. She directed them to remove their helmets. They did, in unison.

Kairi’s eyes focused on Xion’s lips first. They were a deep red. Xion never wore lipstick or any makeup really, it was impractical at best. Yet here she was completely done up. Kairi couldn’t stop looking at her. She was just as pretty, but in a completely different way.

The Queen tapped each of them on the shoulder with the sword and declared them official personal guards. She then directed them to stand beside Kairi and Sora. The crowd applauded.

The Queen wrapped up the ceremony and announced that Sora and Kairi as well as a selection of others were departing for Radiant Garden the following week. When the Queen was done, they went backstage as the audience gave a final applause.

“Princess,” the Queen waved her over.

“Yes,” Kairi arrived with Xion close behind.

“Have fun in town,” The Queen smiled, “Look out for each other”

“Yes, ma’am!”

She departed.

“Should we get changed before---” Kairi stopped when she saw Sora was already changed and his hair back to normal. “You didn’t hesitate a moment, did you?”

“No,” he snapped and Kairi was wearing something much lighter and easier to move in. “Maybe a different color… What do you think, Xion?”

“She looks lovely in everything.”

“Fair point.” Sora smiled, “What about you two? You’re not wearing your armor into town are you?”

Riku crossed his arms, “Well, we are supposed to protect you.”

“So bring a sword,” Sora rolled his eyes, “armor isn’t date attire.”

“If you two are going on a date,” Kairi took a seat at a vanity, “what about Xion and I?”

“It’s a double date, obviously.”

“What?” Kairi gave him a look. He was always up to something.

“For celebrating.” 

“Xion,” Kairi looked at her, “you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I’m fine,” she smiled, “it sounds fun.”

So they headed to town. On the way, they spotted Roxas by the bakery.

“This again?” Sora appeared next to Roxas.

Roxas looked at him, somehow unimpressed by Sora’s ability to teleport. “Your Highness.”

Kairi looked at Riku. “Since when could he do that?”

Riku shrugged.

“Roxas, what are you doing?”

“Waiting for the bakery to open.”

“Right.” Sora walked up to the door of the bakery and knocked on it.

“Sora!” Roxas tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The baker opened the door. “Your highness!” She bowed. “I’m humbled by your visit.”

Sora smiled and un-bowed her. “No need for that. I just came to ask if we could borrow your son for a bit.”

She practically threw Hayner at them. Roxas decided to come along, probably to stop Sora from saying anything incriminating.

Having got his way, Sora led the way through town. He had a lot of plans and places to visit. It was loads of fun. There was a small fair going on. Sora split the group into couples and told everyone to meet up in an hour before running off with Riku.

Kairi and Xion took a tour of the performers. There were so many brilliant and beautiful people. Kairi wished she could watch all of them, but they had to pick and choose. They arrived at a girl making beautiful bouquets. She looked at them.

“Would you like one?”

“Yes, please,” Xion placed a coin in her hand.

The girl smiled before getting to work. Kairi watched with interest. It really was an art, wasn’t it? She handed the bouquet to Xion. Xion thanked her and then handed it to Kairi.

“For you.”

Kairi’s breath caught in her throat. She thanked her. She looked at the flowers. Was it possible that Xion liked her? She had to ask while the flowers were giving her confidence. She grabbed her hand and led her between a couple of gaming booths.

“Princess?”

“I have to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“So, um, I guess I want to know---”

“Roxas, wait up!”

Roxas stopped in front of the booths. Hayner caught up. “Why are you in such a rush?”

“I thought I saw Xion and the Princess over here.”

“Oh,” Hayner looked in the opposite direction of where they were, “I wonder where they went.”

Roxas crossed his arms.

“Want to play a few more games?”

“Not tired of losing yet?” Roxas smiled.

“Tough talk for someone who got lucky.”

“Sore loser.”

“Sore winner.”

Roxas laughed. He frowned. “I’m going to miss this.”

Hayner was quiet for a moment. He took Roxas’s hand. “You don’t have to.”

“I have to go to Radiant Garden.”

“I know, I meant… I could go too.”

“You want to? Why?”

Hayner smiled. “Why do you think?”

“Hayner.” Roxas looked down, “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not,” Hayner lifted Roxas’s chin, so they were looking at each other. “I’m offering.”

“Okay.” Roxas pressed his lips to Hayner’s. Hayner enthusiastically returned the gesture.

“Oh,” Kair looked away, “they’re really going at it, huh?”

“Yea,” Xion also averted her gaze, “I guess years of repressed longing will do that.”

“Yea.”

“Get a room!” Sora appeared.

“Look who’s talking,” Roxas glared at him.

“Stop doing that,” Riku arrived, grabbing Sora’s hand. “I can’t keep track of you like that.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sora stuck out his tongue.

“Well, since I’m going with you all,” Hayner stretched, “I wonder if Kairi would let me work at the castle.”

“Absolutely!” Kairi ran out from between the booths. “Welcome to the family!”

Before anyone could question why they were between the booths. Kairi insisted they head to the bakery to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> I know I just posted this chapter earlier, but deleting and reuploading it was the best way I could think of to get this message out.
> 
> I'm taking a hiatus from "The Sleeping Prince" to work on other things. I wish I could say it'll be a short hiatus, but I honestly don't know when I'll get back to updating. If you follow me, you may know that I like to have a story completely done before I start posting it. With "The Sleeping Prince" that wasn't the case. I was only mostly done and I thought posting it here would give me the motivation to finish it.
> 
> That hasn't happened. I honestly feel like I have very little to add to the Soriku tag at the moment and my confidence in this story is waning.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it this long. I will finish it one day!


End file.
